Entwined Emotions
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: They both have the same emotions, they both have the same personality and they both meet each other. What happens when they both share the same feelings? Both feel anger, joy and... Love. LuNa and NaLu
1. Who are you?

**Hey guys! I asked if some people ****would like it if I make a Fairy tail x One Piece crossover, and many people said yes =D I think it's only going to be 5 chapters long or so :s  
LuNa and NaLu**

**This is more some kind of prologue, so it's short. Future chapters are going to be longer.**

**Time: after 2 year skip****, I want them all to have an equally age, especially Luffy and Natsu. Just pretend Fairy tail also had a two year skip  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Fairy tail!  
-**

Such a quiet day on the sea... Peaceful, quiet and-

"Boring!" yelled a black raven haired, obvious bored, captain. Yes, and boring.

No enemies, no sea kings... Boring... Everyone was doing their own things. Usopp was playing with some new bullets, Zoro slept, Robin read, Nami made maps, Sanji was cooking, Franky was building something, Chopper was making medicine and Brook was singing... Everyone had a hobby, except their captain...

Their captain, known as Luffy, lay on Sunny's head, with his limbs spread out. He looked at the clouds and sighed. Even the clouds were boring... Luffy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He decided to sleep… Which was the best thing he could do now…

_.oOo.  
One Little Boy, With Different Innocent Emotions, Compared With Another Little Boy, With Different Innocent Emotions… They Can't Be Mixed… But They Can Be Put Together… Let's Make Some Fun…  
.oOo._

It is a quiet day, here in Magnolia. Although… A pink haired fire dragon slayer couldn't help but make a ruckus… But not alone, he 'had' to fight with a raven haired ice-make mage… A blond haired girl named Lucy had her head on the counter in frustration, and Mirajane, the white haired mother figure, giggled softly.

"Guys! Stop it!" yelled Lucy, rubbing her forehead. Gray and Natsu looked at her for a minute, but fought further. Happy, the Exceed, even courage them to go on. "Ugh…" she put her head back on the counter. She didn't have the energy for this… The guild doors flew open, showing a red haired woman, also known as the devi- Euhm, Erza. She walked into the guild and stomped Natsu and Gray on their heads. She walked further to the counter and she put her head on the counter, just like Lucy.

"My, my… I haven't seen you two this depressed…" Mirajane said in a sweet voice. Erza and Lucy looked at her.

They frowned softly "Eh?" both asked in unison.

"Hey Luce!" 'Luce' turned with a scowl. Natsu waved with his trademark smirk. "I'm going to train, I see you soon!" he left together with Happy who yelled 'Aye!'

Lucy looked dumbfounded at the door. She pointed at herself. "Does that mean I have to train with him?" Everyone nodded in unison. She sighed and stood up. She walked towards the door like she was drunk. Gray, Erza and Mirajane looked at her leaving the place. They all smiled equally.

_.oOo._  
_In One, Two, Three_  
_.oOo._

FLASH!

A storm erupted out of nowhere. Luffy's eyes snapped open and he looked around. Nami looked with wide eyes. She didn't see this coming… That never happened. Nami gave orders and everyone did what they were supposed to do. Luffy got worried about her. She always knew when a storm came… He decided to let it go by now and just helped the others. Nami paled when she looked at the sea. They all followed her gaze and their chins fell on the ground. They all looked at a huge whirlpool. No… It looked like a hole… An open place in the middle of the sea!

"Guys! Hurry up and grab the stirring wheel! We have to go back!" yelled Nami. Zoro and Sanji ran to the stirring wheel and turned, but the ship didn't move.

"Nami-swan! We have a problem here!" yelled Sanji.

Nami looked with a painful expression. "Franky! Prepare a coup the burst!" yelled Nami. Franky nodded and went to the engine room. He prepared it like Nami said.

Nami frowned. They weren't going to make it… "HOLD ON!" yelled Nami. The crew gasped and Luffy was desperate. He wasn't going to lose his crew again! He tightened his arm around the mast and he grabbed every nakama one by one around the waist. They all held on tightly. They all yelled when they crashed down.

-xxxxx-

Luffy opened his eyes when the sun shone in his face. He rubbed his eyes and sat absentmindedly up. He looked at his nakama. They all slept… Or passed out… He looked around. Where the hell where they? It looked like a jungle… Or a forest. He crept to his nakama and tugged their shoulders, waking everyone one by one. They all sat up and rubbed their eyes, trying to wake up. They looked confused. Where the hell where they?

"This is… interesting…" murmured Robin. "We fell in a hole… Right?" she asked for confirmation. Everyone nodded. They all gasped when they saw a fire beam in the distance. Luffy's eyes widened. 'Ace?' He stood up and ran away.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. He already was too far. "Shit…" she murmured. She stood up and ran after him. This was a new place, so Luffy could be lost easily. Robin also stood up and ran. The guys blinked. They gasped when they realized something. None of them knew the directions! They all stood up and ran as fast as they could.

"Wait for us!"

"Yohohohoho!"

Luffy ran and ran, not even bothering when his nakama yelled for him. He avoided every branch and tree. He finally got close by the fire beam and he shoved away some leaves.

"Ace!" The fire beam stopped and the user looked confused at him.

He tilted his head a bit. "Eh?"

Luffy looked at the pink haired and Natsu looked at the raven haired… "Who are you?" they both asked in unison pointing at each other.


	2. What the fuck?

**Entwined Emotions chapter 2 ^^  
Hope you will like it! Enjoy!  
**

**Warning: sorry if someone is OC .  
****Time: after 2 year skip, I want them all to have an equally age, especially Luffy and Natsu. Just pretend Fairy tail also had a two year skip****  
Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Fairy tail

* * *

**"Who are you?" asked Natsu.

Luffy blinked a few times and looked around "Ne… Did you see fire around here?" asked Luffy

"I asked you something…" murmured Natsu already a bit irritated "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" grinned Luffy. Natsu blinked and cocked an eyebrow. Such a weird name… "And you?"

"Natsu Dragneel!" grinned Natsu. "Nice to meet you!" Luffy grinned back.

Luffy looked around again "But… Did you see fire around here?"

"Natsu~" They heard a voice from behind Natsu, letting Luffy's question flow

"Luffy!" and from behind Luffy

"Wait up~!" and now in unison.

The two girls, Nami and Lucy showed up. Nami blinked in confussion when she saw Lucy and Natsu. Luffy grinned when he saw her expression. Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Robin appeared too.

"Wooow! Lots of people!" said Natsu looking surprised.

Luffy laughed and nodded. "They are my nakama!" he laughed. Natsu's face beamed up. He grabbed Lucy's arm, who only stood behind him, and pushed her forward

"This is Luce! She's my nakama!"

Lucy smiled and waved "It's actually Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She looked at Natsu and pointed at him. "And he is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hello! I'm Nami." Smiled Nami, pointing at herself.

"I am Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you." She smiled

"I am Usopp!" he laughed "Captain Usopp!"

"I'm Sanji, a prince and you might be my princess." Sanji said, sitting on one knee, holding her hand.

"Enough!" said Nami, kicking him away. Lucy looked puzzled.

"I am Franky!" said Franky in his SUPA pose.

"I am Brook, Yohohohoho!" he laughed "Mind if I want to see your pa-"

And Brook crashed against a tree caused by Nami's "Yes! She would mind!" Lucy blinked confused and heard a voice from somewhere.

"I am Chopper!" Lucy looked down and blinked again. Lucy went on her knees and looked at him.

She chuckled "You are cute!" she said petting his head "Just as cute as Plue!"

"I am not cute! You baka~" He said with his little dance. Luffy grinned and Natsu grinned too. Happy flew towards Natsu and yelled his name. Natsu and Luffy looked up and grinned. Happy landed on the ground with a smile.

"Aye! New people! I am Happy!"

"It talked!" yelled Chopper in amazement, 'hiding' behind Franky. Happy blinked confused, but still with a smile on his face. "Have you also eaten a devil fruit!"

"A what?" asked Happy, Lucy and Natsu in unison tilting their head.

"Oi Natsu! Where are you!" Natsu's expression turned into a frown and he turned slightly with a cold glare. Gray appeared from in between the leaves and he blinked confused. "Eh?" he asked. Erza appeared from behind him and from behind her, Mirajane appeared.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" asked Natsu very confused.

"Euhm…" Gray looked at the others "We wanted to train, what is this? A new mission or something?" he asked, pointing at Luffy.

Natsu looked at Luffy and copied his grin. "Nope, I have no idea who they are besides their names!" he grinned. Gray blinked confused. He stepped closer and Natsu smirked devilish. "Well, look at this… You are wearing clothes now~" Gray looked at his clothes and back at Natsu.

His expression turned sour "Mind for a fist in your nose~?"

"Yeah, your own nose, that is." He said. They held their heads against each other and kept scowling with burning glares.

"Sorry, they always fight, I hope you can used to it." Laughed Mirajane.

"Yeah, we can." Said the mugiwara crew, besides Sanji and Zoro

"What is that supposed to mean!" yelled Sanji and Zoro mad in unison "What are you repeating me!" they yelled in unison once again, but this time against each other. Zoro unsheathed his sword as a threat and Natsu prepared a fire fist.

Luffy frowned softly. He felt mad… Why?

"Guys~" said Erza and Nami with the same equally tone. Natsu and Gray stopped, but Zoro and Sanji first had to get a fist on their heads.

His frown turned deeper, now it was over…

"Let's go there!" grinned Natsu, pointing at a grassland. Fairy tail and the Mugiwara's nodded. They walked to the grassland and sat on a comfortable place.

"So, tell us who you are!" beamed Lucy. The crew looked at each other "Ok, Euhm… What kind of guild are you?" asked Lucy, trying to think of an subject. The crew frowned now.

"Guild?" asked Robin "As a… Magic guild?" Lucy nodded slowly and carefully. Did she say something wrong? "We aren't wizards…" Robin said

"We are pirates!" grinned Luffy.

"Pirates?" asked everyone in disbelieve.

"What kind of pirates?" asked Gray. The crew was quiet for a sec.

"Euhm… Normal pirates… I guess…" smiled Nami.

"And I'm the captain!" grinned Luffy, holding his hand up.

"Really?" asked Erza surprised. "Wouldn't have thought that…"

"Why?" asked Luffy with a sad childish pout.

'That's why…' thought everyone, mugiwara crew included. "So what are you all?" asked Mirajane curious.

"I'm the swordsman and first mate…" declared Zoro with less interest.

"I'm the navigator!" smiled Nami proud

"I'm the sharpshooter! Without me the oth-"

"I'm the cook." Said Sanji, cutting Usopp off

"I'm the doctor!" smiled Chopper cuddly, ignoring the fighting Usopp and Sanji.

"I am the archaeologist." smiled Robin smoothly

"I am the shipwright!" said Franky

"Yohohohoho! I am the musician!" laughed Brook. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Mirajane smiled. They really were a funny group! Happy even laughed  
"You could call us team Natsu!" grinned Natsu. "We are the strongest wizards!"

"Only because of me." Smiled Erza.

"Oi…" said Lucy, Gray and Natsu in unison.

"Aye!" laughed Happy. The Mugiwara crew laughed. They were also funny!

"Ne… What Island is this?" asked Nami worried.

"Euhm…" Mirajane said. How could she not know where she was? "This is the Kingdom of Fiore… The town Magnolia…" The mugiwara crew blinked confused.

"I…Is this… New World?" she asked. Now team Natsu looked confused

"Who?" asked Natsu. The crew gasped.

Nami stood up and looked around "Where the hell are we!" Luffy looked at her and grinned.

"Nami! Relax! We are going to have fun and we are gone in a nick of time!"

"You think too easy, you idiot!" she said, smacking his head. Luffy grunted and pouted. Erza looked at Zoro with interest. Zoro noticed and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you mind?" she asked looking at his katana's.

Zoro frowned. "You've got a katana?"

"No… But a sword might manage…" she smiled. Zoro and Erza stood up and walked towards a huge empty place. Zoro and Erza stood prepared and dashed to each other, making sounds every time their weapons clash to each other.

"Ooh! He's good!" said Lucy with a smile. Luffy grinned and nodded. Nami still got panicked. How the hell did they get here? Oh, right! The hole! Nami looked around in the sky… Nothing. Nami abruptly sat again after Luffy pulled her sleeve. Nami frowned slightly and looked at Luffy.

"Just enjoy!" grinned Luffy. Mirajane couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you two like…" Nami and Luffy looked at her and Mirajane smiled sweet "An item?" Nami blushed and Luffy frowned.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Nami, pulling on Luffy's cheek "Like hell!" Mirajane laughed harder and Lucy blushed, looking away. Mirajane also did that sometimes to her, just to irritate her. Lucy glanced at Natsu and frowned. Like she could ever like this idiot!

Robin smiled when she looked at Mirajane. She is going to have some fun… Robin stood up and walked to her. She sat down next to her and whispered something in her ear. Mirajane chuckled and looked at Nami. Mirajane whispered again and Nami frowned afraid and worried.

"W…What are you whispering about?" asked Nami

"Nothing." Replied the two ladies with a sweet smile of their own. Nami glared at them. Lucy crept to her and smiled.

"Just ignore it… You get used to it." Smiled Lucy. Nami nodded a bit. She still looked around. She frowned when she saw how much people enjoyed everything… Zoro fighting with Erza, even a smile plastered on his face. Luffy laughing with Natsu like they were the best friends. Robin and Mirajane laughing and chatting about mysterious things… Chopper and Happy playing tag. Sanji, Franky, Brook and Usopp listening to Gray about some old missions. Nami smiled. No… She wasn't going to ruin this…

Nami lay down on her back and looked at the clouds. She was going to enjoy this, just like Luffy said. Lucy smiled and lay down next to Nami. Everyone enjoyed for hours and talked about their adventures and nakama.

"Ne, the little thing… Chopper, he said something about a devil fruit… What is that?" asked Natsu. Luffy looked at him and pouted.

"Nami! Explain what a devil fruit is!" whined Luffy. Nami sat up straight and her eye twitched.

"Seriously? You can't explain yourself! You ate one!"

"I thought it was dessert!" whined Luffy again.

"Ugh!" Nami lay down again and Lucy blinked confused. "Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line, which is the sea..." Nami talked. Natsu and Lucy paid attention "The one, who eats a devil fruit, gets powers but can't swim on the contrary… and there are hundreds of them…"

"What kind of devil fruit did you eat?" asked Lucy.

Nami blinked. "I…I didn't… Only Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook."

Luffy nodded with a grin. "Gomu Gomu no mi! I'm a Rubber Human." He stretched his cheek

"Awesome!" said Natsu, pulling on Luffy's cheek. Luffy laughed.

"Chopper is half human, Brook died once and Robin can grow limbs." Smiled Nami. Lucy smiled. That really sounded awesome!

"Show an attack!" beamed Natsu. Luffy grinned and stood up. He prepared his fist and punched into the air, stretching his arm. "Awesome!" Natsu jumped up and he held his fist up, collecting fire around it.

"Fire!" said Luffy pointing at it "So it was you!" Natsu grinned and shoot fire into the air. Everyone, Natsu included, gasped when the sky turned pitchblack

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro and Erza in unison.

"This is strange… Does this happen often?" asked Robin

"I have never seen this…" said Mirajane shocked. Everyone looked beneed their feet when it also turned black.

"WHAT THE!" yelled Natsu. They fell down and yelled.

"Guys! Grab each others hand!" yelled Gray. Everyone grabbed each others hand as they were told, but Nami and Lucy where to far away.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami. Luffy stretched and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy in shock.

"Luce! Your whip!" Lucy grabbed her whip and whipped to Natsu. Natsu grabbed the whip and pulled Lucy to him, also holding her to his chest. Everyone yelled as they fell down. What the hell was going on?


	3. Groups

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Luffy… Go of off me…" A girls voice seethed

"Sorry, Nami…" a boys voice murmured.

"Luce, where are you!" yelled someone.

"I'm under you." They heard a devilish voice.

"Ah, sorry." A boy said with a little hint of amusement in his voice.

"It's dark!" yelled a boy, most likely Luffy. "I don't see anything! Am I blind!"

"No, idiot. It's dark." Murmured a girl, most likely Nami. "Is here someone? Zoro? Robin? Franky! Chopper? Sanji-kun!" they heard footsteps, a 'thump' and a grunt "Auch…"

"Nami! Are you alright! Where are you!" they heard someone ran and after that a huge 'thump' "Ooch!"

"You fell over me! Moron!"

Suddenly lights went on and the four grunted. Their eyes adjusted to the light and they looked around. Natsu softly laughed and Lucy blushed a bit when they saw the captain's and navigator's position. Luffy sat above Nami. His knees pinned her legs and he held his hands next to her head. Nami looked with half lidded expressionless eyes, and Luffy blinked.

"Hey Nami! There you are!" said Luffy with a grin. Nami pouted and pushed him away. She sat up and looked around. She only saw a white room… Or a white dimension…

"Where are the others?" asked Lucy after a while "I hope they are safe…"

"Erza is with them, they will be safe!" said Natsu with a grin.

"My crew is also with them, so they are double safe!" said Luffy with an equal grin. Natsu smiled and ran around. He yelled and yelled and he heard his echo.

"Oooh! Awesome!" yelled Luffy and Natsu in unison. They heard an echo again. Nami and Lucy facepalmed. The whole room lit up again and the four protected their eyes. They slowly looked again. Their eyes widened when everything turned into a typical Japanese landscape. They looked around and Luffy gasped when he saw Lucy and Nami.

"That!" he pointed at them "Your clothes!" he yelled. The three frowned and looked at their clothes. The girls were wearing yakuta's. They looked kinda… beautiful… Their hair were tied into a bun with decorated flowers, their faces looked beautiful and the embroidered yakutas matched their hair. Natsu blushed a bit and Luffy followed after him.

"My cheeks tingle…" said Luffy, slapping the tingly feeling away. Natsu turned and walked.

He looked over his shoulder to the others. "We better could look around for the others." He said. The three nodded and walked behind him. This was going to be some fun…

.oOo.

"First things first…" murmured Zoro. "We are the four left… And we were in a dark room just a second ago… The room lit up and we are…" Zoro looked around. The others looked at the ground with a depressed and uneasy expressions.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING LONDON!"

"Yup…" murmured Gray. He didn't like his classic London suit… Zoro and Sanji neither… Sanji didn't mind much though, he always wore fancy clothes. Erza wore an old classic dress. How much she wanted to rip it apart!

They walked around and yelled for the others, but they couldn't find them.

"I feel like Zoro right now… Utterly lost…" murmured Sanji depressed. Zoro turned and glared daggers at Sanji.

"Yeah, and I feel like you right now." He said, pointing at his clothes "Utterly gay…" Sanji now glared daggers. They both scowled at each other. Gray and Erza had a little déjà vu right now… Instead of Natsu and Gray fighting it was Zoro and Sanji.

"Who are you calling utterly gay!"

"Who are you calling utterly lost!"

Zoro grabbed one of his katana's, which he luckily still had, and Sanji clicked the nose of his shoe on the street. Both almost attacked each other, but they got interrupted before they could.

"Stop that!" yelled Erza with a mad frown. Zoro and Sanji stopped and glanced at Erza. Erza's aura turned black. Both gulped and Gray took a step back. Sanji's eyes turned into heart and he leaped to Erza. Erza's expression turned devilish and she kicked Sanji away "ACT NORMAL!" she yelled while he flew in the air. "Is he sick or something?"

Gray's expression turned pale and Zoro watched Sanji fly away. When Sanji finally landed, Zoro had a laughter fit. Erza sighed and walked further. Zoro and Gray ran after her. She really was evil…

.oOo.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Chopper, Usopp and Brook ran away fast. They were being followed by a huge bug. They avoided every tree and branch.

"WHERE ARE WE!" Usopp yelled frantic.

"HAPPY! SAVE US!" yelled Chopper, looking into the sky. Happy flew there with an uneasy expression. The three ran further. How were they going to survive this? Usopp stopped and turned. He prepared his catapult and aimed

"I didn't sit on my lazy bum for two years!" he yelled as he shot. Chopper and Brook stopped and turned. Happy blinked. "POP GREEN!" A plant came out of the ground and ate the big bug. Brook and Chopper smiled when the bug got eaten. Usopp sighed and sat down on the ground. Happy landed again with a sad frown.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help…" said Happy sad, looking at the ground "I can't carry more than one person…"

"Don't worry!" grinned Chopper. "I understand! I can't stitch two people at the same moment, so I understand how hard it must be for you!" Happy smiled and nodded.

"Yohohoho! That was scary! I had goose bumps everywhere on my skin!" laughed Brook "But I have no skin anymore! Skull Joke! Yohohoho!" Usopp and Chopper looked with half lidded eyes, but Happy laughed hard.

Usopp stood up again and looked around. "We really have to find the others…" The other three nodded and they walked further in the forest.

.oOo.

"So hot… I need cola…" whined Franky. Robin walked further and Mirajane slumped behind them. They were in the middle of a desert and it was hot… Really hot

"It's hot…" she said, sweating bullets. "Robin-san… How come you aren't hot?" she asked confused. Robin turned and looked at her. She showed a sweet smile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I got used to it…" she said. Well, she did live in Arabasta for a long time.

"How come?" asked Mirajane. Franky turned a bit for he was also curious.

"I used to live in a desert…" she said with an innocent smile "But it actually is a time I don't want to talk about…" she said, looking at all the sand. Franky frowned and Mirajane smiled.

"Ok." Mirajane smiled. She walked a bit faster and walked next to Robin.

"I am thirsty! I need Cola!" yelled Franky with his arms pumped into the air. The girls laughed.

"Be happy you are bald Franky, your hair would hang down, otherwise." Smiled Robin.

"Look!" said Mirajane pointing at a rock quarry. The other two followed her finger and smiled. "Shadow!" she and Franky ran to it as fast as possible. Robin smiled and looked at them. She looked at the sky and pinched her eyes closed for the sun blind her. She frowned and she walked to Franky and Mirajane. Those really were awful memories…

She already knew the crew for two year and longer… She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She ran towards them with a smile. She sat down and talked about various things.

.oOo.

Natsu's chin lay on the ground. Lucy facepalmed and Nami and Luffy looked confused at Natsu

"I'm not going to ride that!" he yelled, pointing at the carriage.

Nami and Luffy cocked their heads "Why not?" they asked.

"He is motion sick…" responded Lucy, holding Natsu's scarf for he wanted to run away. "COME HERE, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled mad. Luffy shuddered. Poor Natsu… He knew exactly how Natsu felt…

Luffy glanced at Nami and Nami looked at Luffy with a frown. "What?"

Luffy looked at Natsu again with a pout. Nami frowned and shrugged her shoulders. She walked to the carriage and looked inside. "We have to go inside because we have to find the others… And fast." She turned and looked at Natsu "So please?"

Natsu gulped and looked at the carriage. He nodded slowly and Lucy smiled. "Great, now come!" she said, pulling on his scarf. They entered the carriage and it drove on its own. Natsu already went crazy and Lucy looked with half lidded eyes. Nami and Luffy sat next to each other with an uneasy smile.

"You want me to knock you unconciouss?" she asked. Natsu shook his head fast.

Luffy looked at Natsu and Lucy who argued. Natsu really looked pale… Green… Purple…. "Awesome…" whispered Luffy with a smile, referring to his colour changes. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled.

"You can also use my lap as pillow." Said Lucy mad. Natsu blushed a bit and Luffy automaticcally joined him, though he didn't know why.

"No." said Natsu with furrowed brows.

"So euhm… Why don't we tell more about each other? I mean, we are stuck here… So why not?" asked Nami. Luffy and Lucy looked at her. Natsu not because he sat with his arms crossed, looking at the ground and sweating bullets.

"Yeah, sure." Smiled Lucy. "I am a Celestial Spirit mage. I am able to summon spirits by opening their gates through the use of these Keys." She showed her keys and Luffy and Nami looked at it with interest "These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys." She smiled "And I have 14 of them. I can show you later." She already grabbed plue's key and smiled.

Nami and Luffy smiled. "That's awesome!" laughed Luffy.

"And this idiot here is a Fire Dragon Slayer." She said, poking Natsu's head "He can fight with fire from every part of his body. Oh! And he got raised by a dragon." She smiled. The pirates couple smiled and looked at the motion sick Natsu.

"And what about you two?" asked Lucy. Nami and Luffy thought.

"Hmm…" began Nami "I met Luffy two years ago… And I joined his crew after he kept asking…" Luffy looked through the window and watched the trees. "I betrayed Luffy and I took of with the ship, Going Merry and I declared I was a thief who stole from pirates… I need 100 million Beri to buy my village and free them from Arlong, the pirate I 'worked' for… But he betrayed me… I felt hopeless and collapsed to the ground… I stabbed myself in a tattoo which was a mark for the Arlong pirates… I stabbed many times only to be stopped by Luffy. I tearfully asked for Luffy's help. He placed his straw hat on my head and accepted. With that, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji marched off and they defeated Arlong…"

Lucy looked with wide eyes and Luffy frowned mad, still looking through the window. Natsu glanced at Luffy, even though his situation still was terrible. Natsu felt mad… And Luffy looked mad…

"Wow…" Was Lucy's reply "A…And you, Luffy?" asked Lucy "Something happened in your past?"

Nami looked with a painful expression at Luffy and her eyes travelled to his scar. Luffy looked at Lucy but didn't say anything. "Sorry, Luce…" said Nami "I think it's better if-"

"No, it's ok…" grinned Luffy looking at Nami. "I wanted to tell you either way…"

* * *

**Sorry for the cut off here :( Few problems and such :P **


	4. Where are we?

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy. Luffy looked out of the window and Lucy also looked at Luffy, but her expression was a bit softer than Nami's for she didn't understand some parts. Luffy had almost told everything about what happened. Not really everything like he died in his arms, he fighting his grandpa and more things – but the most important parts.

Nami trembled a bit when she thought about his explanation again. It sounded so horrible. She also couldn't help but feel guilty. She cursed herself for not being there. Not like she could do something about it, but she still felt guilty. She couldn't embrace him and she couldn't comfort him…

Lucy looked at Luffy with a saddened expression. She couldn't imagine seeing her own brother dieing in front of her eyes… If she had a brother. She glanced at Nami and saw her expression. She really tried hard to swallow the tears away. Lucy should have said she could cry and she didn't need to be embarrassed, but she did understand it. Luffy is the one with the biggest pain, so he had all the right to cry… Lucy slowly smiled when Nami placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

Luffy turned and looked at her in confusion. Nami smiled and embraced him softly. Luffy looked with wide confused eyes and he blinked a few times. His eyes saddened and he embraced Nami back, softly.

"I'm sorry… I'd wished I could do more for you…" she whispered, only for him to hear. Luffy said nothing and only gulped nothing. His throat was too dry. "Everything will be ok, and you still have your crew." Luffy slowly nodded and Nami patted his head. "Good."

The carriage stopped all of sudden and Natsu sat up straight. He looked around with a huge grin and he yelled in happiness. "Yay! Salvation!" he yelled. He jumped out of the carriage but his expression turned sour. "Where the hell are we?" he asked in confusion. The other three looked around. Luffy's expression also turned sour and Nami and Lucy looked in interest.

"Is this…" Nami began, but she got cut of.

_"MELLORINE!"_ she heard out of the middle of nowhere

"London…" she murmured, looking into Sanji's direction. _Great…_

"My beautiful flower in my deserted heart! You light up my life and also my being!" Natsu's fist bailed and he felt anger rose, but where the hell did it come from? Natsu turned fast after he felt some kind of aura, but the only one he saw was an innocent Luffy. Luffy looked at Natsu and blinked a few times. A grin grew on his face, but Natsu didn't feel any better.

"Hey Zoro, Sanji!" said Luffy with a gleeful smile. He jumped down and laughed at them for their clothes.

Natsu looked at Gray and snorted "You look beautiful." He said

"You are asking for a punch, so hard…" he retorted with a scowl. Natsu only snorted harder. Both ended up fighting. Nami and Lucy talked with Erza about her terrible dress.

"I don't like it…" murmured Erza lifting it up "I don't know how people could like it…"

"Such an ugly colour… Brown and grey…" Nami said feeling her dress "And it feels terrible…"

"Can't you change your clothes with magic?" asked Lucy curious

"No, I only would use my magic." Said Erza with frown. It would be bad if her magic already run out. Erza glared at Natsu and Gray and both stopped fighting after they felt some dark aura.

"H… Hey Erza! Long time no see!" Natsu said with a grin. Nami and Lucy looked with a sweat drop, and it only grew when Gray did the same as Natsu.

"Where should we go now?" asked Nami, looking around. She looked on her log pose but that didn't work of course. Luffy ran to a river, most likely the Thames - but like he knew - and pointed at it.

"Why don't we make a boat!" yelled Luffy enthousiastic

"ARE YOU SICK IN YOUR HEAD!" yelled Natsu in shock.

Lucy facepalmed and looked around "If we only knew where the others were, and if we had a hint…"

"And it makes no sense that we are in London and you guys were in Japan, looking at your clothes…" said Zoro, looking at Lucy and Nami. Both ladies nodded.

"What if we are going further with the carriage!" said Luffy, pointing at it.

"YOU REALLY ARE SICK!" yelled Natsu, grabbing Luffy's collar and shaking him back and forth. Luffy laughed hard while being shook.

"The carriage it is." Said Erza, already walking to it. Natsu's chin lay on the ground.

Luffy laughed harder. "You are funny!" he said, pointing at him. Natsu pouted and hesitantly walked to the carriage.

Everyone entered the carriage and they drove away. Natsu became nauseous again and Gray laughed at him. Nami looked at Luffy and Luffy laughed when he saw Natsu nauseous again. Luffy had told her almost everything, but he is acting like nothing happened...

Nami's eyes travelled to his scar. Nami got a bit startled when Luffy laid his hand on his scar. Nami's eyes no shot to Luffy's and his expression was quite serious. Nami frowned and looked away. She was sitting just across from him, so this was a bit of a hard and tough situation. Zoro sat next to Nami and Luffy talked with his first mate. Luffy shifted a bit forward and Nami noticed. Luffy still talked with Zoro, but he took his hat of while he had a conversation. He put it on Nami's head and Nami looked with confusion. Luffy laughed while he still looked at Zoro and Zoro told something funny.

Nami smiled and looked at the hat. She blushed a bit and held the hat down, so that her eyes weren't visible. Lucy smiled when she saw everything. Those two have a better band than nakama… They were more than nakama…

Everyone talked about different things. They fell quiet when the carriage fell quiet. The group looked up, Natsu included. The carriage rocked and everyone turned pale or they gasped. The carriage rocked again and fell down. Everyone yelled and got out of the carriage. When they looked down they saw they were hanging in the air. They only saw an island and lots of water.

"How did this happen?" yelled Zoro

"I CAN'T SWIM!" yelled Luffy in shock, seeing all the water. Nami held Luffy's hat on top of her head. She turned on her back and looked at the others. Luffy was the only devil fruit user. Nami looked at Luffy who was going crazy. She reached for him and Luffy blinked in confusion. He reached for her and grabbed her hand. Nami pulled Luffy to her and held him closely, while having her hand on top of her head the entirely time. Luffy looked down and relaxed finally.

Natsu frowned mad and glanced at Lucy. Lucy was screaming her lungs out of her body. Natsu flew faster to her and grabbed her waist. She screamed in his ear and he growled in irritation.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Lucy still screamed loudly. Natsu scowled slowly. Gray and Erza held hands, just for safety. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other

"Don't even think I will hold hands with you, blind marimo."

"I wasn't thinking about that, a-symmetric eyebrow." Everyone flew down. Luffy held Nami tightly and looked uneasy at the sea. Nami's eyes slowly widened when she realised something. She already could calculate she and Luffy were going to land into sea…

"Oh, shit…" she whispered. Zoro, Sanji, Gray and Erza landed safe on land… Euhm, jungle. Natsu, Lucy, Luffy and Nami landed into the sea. Nami and Luffy sunk automatically.

"Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji. Natsu and Lucy looked around. Lucy saw bubbles and gasped. She duck but came up fast when she already saw Nami coming up with Luffy. Nami gasped for oxygen but Luffy was unconscious. Nami swum fast towards the land and dragged Luffy with her. Natsu and Lucy also came safe on land. The other four ran to them and looked at Luffy.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Erza worried. Nami laid Luffy down. She looked at his face and sighed. She smirked and stomped her foot on the middle of his belly. Luffy sat up straight and sprayed water out of his mouth. Nami walked further and placed his hat on top of her head again.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking through the jungle… This really is problematic…


	5. COME ON?

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"WAAAAH!"

The crew ran through the jungle and fast… Really fast… They got chased by an enormous monster-like insect. The crew avoided every branch and they ran faster for their lives. Luffy ran further and faster but he bumped fast against someone. Luffy fell on his butt and looked fast. He grinned when he saw a nakama.

"AAH! Skeleton!" yelled Lucy in shock. She blinked when realisation hit her "No wait…"

"Brook!" exclaimed Natsu pointing at the so said skeleton.

"Brook! Are you alone?" asked Nami looking around.

"No, I don't know where Usopp, Chopper and Happy went to." He said, also looking around

Natsu looked into the sky with a smile. "Is Happy here?" he said excited.

"RUN!" yelled Zoro, Gray, Sanji and Erza from behind. Everyone turned and gasped, seeing the huge insect.

Everyone ran away and yelled. "I don't want this anymore!" yelled Lucy

"Help me!" yelled Nami in tears. Luffy and Natsu gritted their teeth. They turned to the insect which came to the duo in rapid speed.

"Gomu Gomu no…" gritted Luffy. Steam erupted from his arm.

"Fire Dragon's…" gritted Nastu. Fire collected around his fist

"Pistol!" "Iron fist!" both punched the insect in unison. The insect flew a foot away. Natsu and Luffy both took a deep breathe and a smile slowly crept on their faces.

"High five!" both said. The high fived and everyone smiled.

"Come." Said Nami "We have to find the others."

"Hi, Nami-swan!" said Sanji twirling around her. Natsu still didn't know why he got mad when Sanji acts like that…

They walked for some time and looked around. They yelled Usopp's, Chopper's and Happy's name, but they couldn't find them. It already was turning night, but it didn't stop them of searching… However…

"Where is Nami-swan?" Everyone frowned at Sanji's question. They looked around but they didn't find an orange haired lady. Everyone also yelled for her name, but she just didn't reply. Natsu felt himself getting angrier. He looked towards Luffy and saw him with a mad frown and clenched fists. 'What the fuck?' thought Natsu confused

"Maybe she's pissing." Stated Zoro dryly and uninterested. He still had a payment to pay to her, so he didn't care less.

Sanji glared daggers at Zoro "Oi, blind Marimo! Are you crazy?" He said.

Blind Marimo turned and glared at him. "What are you saying? Swirly snail!"

"Snail?" yelled Swirly snail "What does that mean?" he yelled

"I mean you are slow, number 7!" yelled blind Marimo again.

"Yeah, well-"

"Guys!" everyone turned to Luffy and Luffy was searching after every tree and stone. Zoro's and Sanji's expression turned soft. The captain really was worried about his navigator.

"Luffy, maybe Zoro was right… What if she's away for a toilet?" asked Erza worried.

"Nami would have said if she needed and she would have replied when we called her." Said Luffy still looking. Everyone looked at him. They nodded and looked with him. It was turning even later and Luffy was getting madder. They were turning tired but Luffy didn't stop with looking. Luffy looked at the others and frowned sad.

"Why aren't you guys looking for a hide out or something and I will look further?" asked Luffy. Everyone turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. The Mugiwara crew looked the most surprised for it wasn't something he would usually say. They shrugged it of, figuring he changed in the two years.

"But we just found each other and we are splitting up again?" asked Gray.

"Seems that way…" retorted Sanji who lit his cigarette. Gray looked at him and back at Luffy.

Natsu stepped towards Luffy "Are you sure you need no help?" he asked.

"I'm sure. Just take care of my nakama for now." Grinned Luffy.

Natsu nodded softly. "I will make some smoke so you can find the way." Said Natsu. Luffy nodded. They parted their ways. Luffy looked at their backs and he turned around. Where could Nami be?

Luffy looked everywhere and he yelled her name, but with no result. She didn't reply again and he didn't hear something. Luffy already was worried a few hours ago, but it turned worse after every hour. Every hour, every minute and every second… She always knew the route and she always was keen… How did_ she_get lost of all people? Luffy jumped into a tree and looked around from above. He frowned and he couldn't find her… Luffy frowned sad and worried…

Was it going to be the same as 2 years ago?

* * *

'Why exactly am I sad?' thought Natsu with a frown. He walked with the group through the woods, looking for a hide out like Luffy had said. Everyone frowned confused when they saw smoke.

"Is that a chimney?" asked Brook pointing at it. Everyone blinked and smiled after. They all ran towards it. Lucy was first and laughed hard when she saw a house. Everyone looked at the house. The lights were on and the chimney smoked.

Lucy knocked on the door and opened it softly. "Hello? Anyone here?" she asked. Her eyes widened and the group joined her.

"Usopp and Chopper?" asked Sanji with a smile and confusion.

"Happy!" yelled Natsu overenthusiastic.

"Ay! Natsu!"

"Yohohoho, you guys were here!" he laughed "I couldn't find you!"

"Yeah, we ran away from a monster!" laughed Usopp glad they were all alright "We saw this house and decided to use it as a hide out."

"Is someone wounded?" asked Chopper worried.

Everyone looked at their bodies. "Nope." They retorted.

"Where is Luffy…?" asked Usopp looking at everyone. They frowned worried and sad. "And Nami?"

"Nami is gone and Luffy is looking for her." Replied Zoro with crossed arms.

"What?" asked Chopper and Usopp worried and shocked. "Why is nobody with him?"

"Captain's order." Said Zoro, Sanji and Brook in unison. Lucy looked at the three with a worried frown. 'Nami is Luffy's nakama… I bet he doesn't want to loose someone else…'

"I hope he is alright…" murmured Chopper sad… Everyone hoped the same.

* * *

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled again. He looked around and frowned again. "Nami, where are you…" he whispered now. He stopped and looked around. He saw a few birds in a tree. He narrowed his eyes. They are still awake… Luffy walked closer to the birds and they only whistled.

"Oi." They all turned their heads to him. "I lost someone. Help me. She has orange long beautiful hair." He ordered. All the birds flew away and Luffy looked at them. He smiled slowly and walked further. How happy he was he had Haki. Luffy looked in every tree and behind every tree. He frowned sad and he rubbed his eye in tiredness. A bird flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. Luffy looked at the bird and the bird flew away again. Luffy ran after it and fast. The bird stopped and Luffy stopped. He looked at the ground and he saw a girl with orange long hair lying on the ground, on her belly. Luffy ran to her and turned her on her back. He smiled when he saw her again.

"Thanks!" he grinned. The bird whistled once and flew away. Luffy looked at her at her face and body, looking for any wounds. None. He looked at her hand and saw a beautiful flower. He frowned confused. What happened with her?

Luffy nudged her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked at him with lazy half lidded eyes. It seemed she only was sleeping… Nami sat up straight and she rubbed her eye. She looked at Luffy and she pursed her lips.

"Why did you wake me up?" she asked. Luffy grinned. She only was asleep.

"You was left behind, so I came and find you." He grinned. Nami looked at him with surprise. She did?

"Oh… Weird…" she looked at the flower in her hand and smiled. She smelled it, but her head slumped forward. Luffy gasped shocked and he caught her. So the flower made her asleep!

"Nami! Nami wake up!" he yelled shocked. Nami opened her eyes slowly again and he smiled softly. Nami rubbed her eye again and she decided to let the flower down. Luffy thought it was kind of… Cute? She picked up a flower and smelled it… He didn't know why, but he decided it was cute.

* * *

A smile slowly grew on Natsu's face. Everyone looked at him with confused frowns.

"I think he has gotten insane." Said Gray with a teasingly smirk.

Natsu glared at Gray "Shut the fuck up." He said. Gray chuckled and looked away "I think Luffy has found Nami…" everyone looked at him with a confused frown.

"How could you know that?" asked Erza curious and surprised.

"I don't know…" replied Natsu "I just-"

Everything turned white and they all gasped in unison. The group narrowed their eyes and protected their eyes against the light. What was going to happen!

They all opened their eyes again after a few minutes. The Mugiwara crew and team Natsu gasped and their chins fell on the ground…

Where the hell…

* * *

Luffy and Nami looked with wide eyes. First they saw light again and second…

Nami thought she was dreaming again "Luffy…"

"Nami…" he answered, just as shocked as her.

"WE ARE IN THE DESERT?" they both yelled in unison. Great… Lost and in the dessert… How was this going to end well!


	6. Lost

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"Namiiii…"

Nami and Luffy walked through the desert, having the sun on their head and sweat beading from their bodies… Both were thirsty and hot and irritated and tired, wishing they were back on the ship…

"Namiiiii…"

"Luffy, stop whining…" Murmured Nami, looking around. The only good thing was… They almost weren't wearing any clothes… Luffy had put off his cardigan and Nami had put of her shirt, leaving her in her bikini top. Luffy also had his hat on for some extra shadow.

"It really is warm… Hot… Need water…" he murmured, looking into the sky.

"Luffy! I'm trying to concentrate!" she yelled mad. She looked at the sun and she frowned when it already was going down a bit. It was going to be cold later, and she certainly didn't want to be alone with Luffy.

Luffy jumped up and he smiled broadly "Nami! Cactus!"

Nami turned fast and ran to him, jumping towards him and clutching his leg yelling "Don't drink it! Don't! Don't!"

"Why not?"

"Remember Alabasta?" she yelled and asked.

Luffy stopped with walking and he looked at her with a frown. "No." he said. He blushed slightly when he did remember something from Alabasta… And we all know what it was…

"What do you remember!" she yelled with shark teeth, punching his head. Luffy winced and rubbed his head. Nami looked around and sighed deeply. She brushed her forehead, brushing her sweat away. Luffy glanced at her and frowned.

His eyes slowly widened when he saw a little sweat drop travelling down her back. Luffy looked as another slid down. 'I'm hallucinating…' thought Luffy, rubbing his forehead. Nami stretched her arms in the air and she grunted a bit. Luffy blinked and his expression turned uneasy. Why did her grunt sound so… Cute… No… Sexy even…

"I think it's getting colder… We should make a fire or something…" she said. She turned to Luffy and Luffy only looked with a dead expression at her. "Ugh, how stupid… I want to be with the others…I've got the feeling I'm talking to a wall here…" she murmured turning around again after having no response from Luffy. Luffy looked at her glistering back again.

Nami sat down on the sand and she put on her shirt after she felt a shiver run over her spine. Luffy frowned slightly and he sat down next to her, also putting his cardigan on again, feeling a shiver as well…

Both sat and only looked at the sand, not moving at all… Sure, making a fire would be a great idea…

"But there is no wood here…" murmured Nami cranky. Luffy looked at her and blinked confused. "Nothing, nevermind…" she murmured. Nami looked at the sky and it was even turning darker. Nami brushed her arms up and down and Luffy looked at her with a concerned frown.

* * *

"Natsu! Could you use some fire or something!" asked Lucy, shivering and rubbing her arms up and down. Natsu turned with a slight scowl and shark slash dragonish teeth.

"So first, you needed Gray for some ice, and now it's turning cold, you need me for warmth?" he asked with a slight irritated snort.

Lucy nodded and Erza smiled, poking Natsu's waist with her elbow. "Don't be jealous." She said. Natsu turned to Erza and frowned mad again.

"Aye! He is jealous! He loves Lucy!" said Happy, flying in the air. He didn't like sand for it only sat in his fur…

"COULD YOU NOT SAY THAT AGAIN!" barked Natsu mad, Gray snickering behind him "I'm not jealous…" murmured Natsu softly.

"He is jealous." Said Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Brook at once.

"I'm not!" yelled Natsu.

Chopper, who currently was carried by Zoro on his shoulders, snickered softly.

Erza already could figure a few things out… Zoro was like a brotherly figure for Chopper, since Chopper examined him back at the house and Zoro is carrying Chopper now. Usopp is a good friend of Chopper's and he always told bullshit stories. Brook is a gentlemen, but he is not ashamed to fart or burp, let's not forget, asking for panties. And Sanji and Zoro always fought, however, not now. Maybe because the two female nakama, Robin and Nami, weren't here.

"Where is Shitty Luffy with my Nami-swan?"

"Maybe they are lost…" murmured Zoro, ignoring the shitty Luffy part. Didn't he have any sense of respect for his captain?

"They aren't you..." Sanji replied, lighting a cigarette.

Zoro snapped his head to Sanji who blew smoke "Yeah, we-!"

"Nami can't get lost…" murmured Chopper sad. Everyone turned to Chopper and blinked in realisation.

Natsu's team didn't know better of course… "Really?" asked Gray slightly confused.

"Really…" murmured Brook sad. Chopper yelled and Zoro grunted for being half deaf. Zoro looked at his chest, looking at an arm sprouted out.

"WHAT IS THAT!" yelled Natsu, Lucy and Gray in unison. Erza only looked in interest.

"Robin's arm..." said Usopp, looking at it as it waved.

"YOU CUT OF ROBIN'S ARM!" yelled the three again.

* * *

Erza looked at the arm and she tilted her head as it pointed to something.

Sanji leaped to the hand and grabbed it gently. "Robin-chwan!" he yelled with hearts erupting from his eyes.

Zoro pushed him away with an irritating grunt "Don't come this close, fucking gay!" yelled Zoro.

"What did you say!"

Robin sprouted another arm on Sanji's shoulder. The hand slapped Sanji in his face and the arm on Zoro's chest slapped him. Both stopped arguing and looked at the arms, pointing at a direction.

"I think she's showing us where to go." Said Brook, looking at the arm. The others nodded and walked the direction it pointed to. Everyone stopped and turned as their expression turned irritated or confused. Zoro walked the opposite direction and the sprouted arm kept pounding Zoro's head, telling him to turn.

"Moron…" whispered Sanji, getting a long warm drag.

* * *

"I…It's cold…" murmured Nami, hugging her own knees. Luffy frowned as he looked at the sand. He stood up slowly and brushed the sand of off his pants, to be precisely, his butt. He was cold too, but he had an idea… Kinda. Luffy put of his cardigan and he put it on Nami's shoulders, making her look at him in confusion, teeth chattering.

Luffy looked around and rubbed his arms. Nami frowned even more confused while she grabbed the hems of the cardigan, pulling it closer to her. Why did Luffy give it if he was cold too?

Luffy went on his knees again, looking at Nami. Nami noticed and blinked confused, still shivering nonetheless. Luffy put his hand under her legs and he held his arm behind her back, pulling her up. Nami yelped a bit and Luffy started running, with Nami in his arms. Nami smiled as she looked how fast they went. Especially while Luffy used gear second in his legs, which she actually hated… It shortened his life span…

Nami cuddled closer to Luffy, hearing his heartbeat and feeling his warmth going through his body. Nami smiled slowly, holding the cardigan close to her, enjoying its smell… Luffy's smell.

Luffy ran faster while looking around. He looked at Nami while he was running and he smiled slowly, looking at her face. His face erupted into a happy grin.

* * *

"I feel happy." Said Natsu with a huge grin on his face, equal to the grin Luffy just wore.

Lucy sat closely to the fire, together with Usopp, Happy and Chopper, and Erza was talking with Mirajane. Gray and Natsu were fighting because Gray just made a comment how gay Natsu sounded.

Sanji was twirling around Robin and Zoro slept with his hands behind the back of his head. Brook talked with Franky about the place he had been and Franky is talking about he needed some cola.

"What happened with your clothes by the way… You are wearing such an old dress…" said Mirajane. She also looked at Lucy for she wore a yakuta.

Erza looked at her clothes and pulled a disgusted face. "I was sent to London, so Gray, Natsu, Sanji, Zoro and I are wearing old typical London's clothes…"

"And I was sent to Japan and Nami also wears a yakuta." Explained Lucy, looking at the fire. Mirajane frowned and looked around.

"Where are Nami and Luffy?" she asked. The Mugiwara crew, except for Sanji, Robin and Franky, went depressed.

"They are lost…" said Chopper, tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls. "And there is nothing we can do…"

Robin and Mirajane frowned. An uneasy smile slowly crept over their faces. 'I thought they were doing something else…' both thought in unison…

Natsu looked around fast and Gray frowned in confusion. "Guys! Luffy is coming!" exclaimed Natsu. Everyone looked at him, mouth gaping.

"How do you know?" asked Gray with an unbelievable sigh.

Natsu looked over the desert and he narrowed his eyes to look better. He was sure, though he didn't know why. Natsu walked away from the rock quarry and he inhaled air, his cheeks turning boll. He exhaled all the air, blowing fire in the air.

* * *

Luffy stopped and looked, seeing fire into the air. Luffy looked expressionless, but a smile slowly tickled his face. "No… It's Natsu…" he mumbled softly. He ran fast towards the fire, seeing it stop once, but it appeared again. Luffy saw a small light in a rock quarry. Maybe everyone was there?

Luffy almost approached the destination and he grinned. "Nami, we are almost there." He mumbled softly, knowing she won't answer. Luffy saw Natsu, making himself grin from ear to ear. Luffy stopped his gear second and just ran normally. He stopped and breathed deeply, looking at Natsu with a grin and Natsu grinned back.

"Luffy!" yelled Chopper, running to him "Are you alright? Are you hurt! What's wrong with Nami?" asked Chopper.

"Chopper! There you are! Long time no see and I feel great! Nami is only sleepi-"

"What are you doing with Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji, joining the scene. Luffy looked at Nami and Nami cuddled closer to Luffy, her arms tightening around his neck.

"She's sleeping." Seethed Luffy softly "But I think she won't let go…" he said, as her arms gripped tightly. Sanji's aura turned dark and Luffy tried to loosen Nami's arms, but he didn't want to wake her up, so he just gave up. Sanji sighed. He also didn't want to wake Nami, so he couldn't do a thing about this…

Robin smiled with a sweet smile. She enjoyed this…

Luffy looked at Robin and grinned "Robin! Is everyone here?" he asked. Robin nodded and she looked at Nami, who still was sleeping. Robin couldn't help but notice to see Luffy's cardigan on Nami's shoulders. She really did enjoy this… Luffy entered the rock quarry and looked around. Everyone was here again! Franky, Usopp and Happy too!

Luffy chuckled and he fought back a yawn, but the yawn won. Luffy looked at Nami and pouted "You are making me sleepy…" not like she could answer back now…

Mirajane chuckled 'That sounded sweet…' she thought. Mirajane looked at Robin and Robin wore a knowing expression. Natsu frowned as he looked at everyone. Why was he getting such a weird feeling in his belly… He already had it back in the jungle when Luffy was looking for Nami, but it only had gotten worse…

Luffy sat down, still with Nami in his arms and he frowned. How was he going to sleep like this? He, one, had a weird feeling in his belly, most likely the stupid mystery feeling he often had and two; Nami still slept in his arms…

Luffy looked at her and smiled slowly. His eyelids turned heavy and he fell asleep slowly, still with Nami in his arms. Nami cuddled closer again and mumbled unintelligent mumbles. Sanji wooed about her cuteness and the others just looked at the two.

"I think those two gave good ideas." Said Brook.

Franky yawned too and stretched "Yep, I am super tired now…"

Everyone choose a comfortable sleeping place. Lucy had her head on Natsu's shoulder and Happy sat on Lucy's lap. Gray slept in-between Erza and Mirajane and Chopper sat in Zoro's lap. Franky lay on the ground with Usopp next to him. Luffy and Nami didn't move. Sanji slept with his head on Robin's shoulder, hearts coming out of his ears and Robin still looked at the sleeping navigator and captain. Brook was still awake and just looked around and he took care of the fire.

It was probably the middle of the night, but Nami slowly woke up. She looked around and she got a bit shocked when she noticed who she was clinging on… Luffy…

Nami blinked confused and she looked around again. Everyone was here again! And they were sleeping peacefully and safely. The fire still burned slowly. Nami didn't move her arms away; on the contrary, she even cuddled closer to Luffy, looking at the fire. She closed her eyes, smiling slowly and enjoying every slowly breath he took… She didn't even mind his hand on her waist… Nami looked at Lucy when she moved. The navigator chuckled when she saw Natsu's scarf around Lucy's fragile neck, keeping her warm.

Nami smiled and closed her eyes, drifting slowly to dreamland.

* * *

**Ok! Enough LuNa fluff! The next chapter only has NaLu fluff xD I hope you liked this chapter :P still one day until my finals are over xD Joy!**


	7. Once Again

**Entwined emotions 7**

**I PASSED FROM MY EXAMS :D  
**

* * *

"I'm hungry…" everyone looked towards Natsu who just said that. They all blinked and now looked at Luffy who was playing with the fire. Luffy looked at everyone and he frowned confused.

"What?"

"Nothing…" they said as they turned back again. It normally is Luffy who says something at first instead of someone else…

Zoro walked to Luffy and frowned slightly, looking at the fire. "How come you aren't hungry?" he asked.

Luffy looked at him and grinned "Dunno. I have this feeling in my belly which is making me feel funny and I'm just not hungry."

Zoro frowned and he sat down next to him, looking at the fire. "You aren't sick, right?" he asked slightly worried, still looking at the fire.

"Nope, I'm not." he said. Zoro smiled and nodded. He yawned slightly. Sanji joined and he sat down next to Zoro, taking a long and deep drag.

Natsu frowned and looked around. Nami and Robin were talking. Mira joined them together with Erza and they laughed after talking further. Brook, Usopp and Gray were talking about some shit. Franky, Chopper and Happy also talked. Natsu frowned when he noticed something. Where was Lucy? A feeling of concern swept over Natsu. He walked out of the rock quarry and he looked around, not finding her. He kept his hand above his eyes for the needed shadow.

"Lucy!" he yelled "Luce, where are you!"

"Natsu!" he heard from behind. Natsu turned but blush already invaded his cheeks as soon as he saw her. She only wore her undergarments. Her black bra with red roses imprinted and equal panties. She smiled and didn't even seem to care much. "I found an oasis!" she said happily. Natsu hid his nose and he frowned uneasy when he felt a nose bleed.

He frowned when he finally knew what she actually said "An oasis?"

* * *

Luffy frowned when he saw something drip. "What?" He looked at the ground and saw blood. Luffy touched under his nose and now saw blood on his finger "What the fuck?" Sanji and Zoro also looked confused. Luffy's cheeks were red and he had a nose bleed? What happened?

* * *

"Just come!" smiled Lucy, dragging Natsu along.

Natsu first didn't want to and he first resisted. "Don't we have to tell the others? I guess they also want water." He said.

Lucy turned her head slightly and smiled. "Don't worry!" she said "We will call them later."

Natsu frowned but shrugged his shoulders. He didn't expect much of it. When they finally got there, his eyes slightly widened.

It was breathtaking. He had never seen an island that was so...perfect. The sides were covered by golden sands, lush green palms, and there were tropical plants more exotic, colourful, and simply fascinating than Nami had ever seen before. Many of these plants were supposed to be long extinct but here they were preserved since the beginning of time itself. Some of the flowers resembled roses but were oversized versions with a deep red colour that was deeper than the colour of blood.

"How could we not see this?" asked Natsu as his chin lay on the ground. Lucy laughed softly and she ran towards the water, jumping into it. How shallow was it?

Natsu looked as she came up again and she shook the water out of her hair, making him blush even more.

Lucy looked at her and smiled. "Come in! It's warm!" she said with glee.

Natsu pulled a sarcastic frown. "I bet it is. You just peed in it, didn't you?"

"I DID NOT!"

Natsu snickered and pulled some clothes of, making Lucy blush this time. Natsu looked at her and smirked when the tables were turned. Lucy looked at him and pouted, ignoring his obnoxious smirk. It was still the smirk she loved…

Natsu jumped into the water. He tried to look underwater. It did seem shallow. It could be a pool if he didn't know any better Natsu saw something and smirked now.

Lucy yelped when Natsu pulled on her feet and pulled her underwater. Both now were underwater and Lucy tried to kick. She looked at his face and she saw a little smile plastered on his face, annoying her to hell.

They both now came up again to get some oxygen. Natsu grinned again and he floated on his back. Lucy tamed her hair a bit and she looked at Natsu with half lidded eyes. He was enjoying this too much… Lucy swum towards her clothes and she got out of the water. Natsu looked at her with a frown.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Lucy turned and smiled. "I'm just going to get the others. I think they also would like some water." She said.

"W…Wait…" said Natsu. Lucy's expression turned puzzled now. "Just stay a bit longer… You know, like… Just the two of us…" he said, looking away and scratching the back of his head. Lucy pursed her lips but her cheeks still turned pink. Since when was he so honest?

Natsu frowned and dived underwater, trying to cool off. He really felt weird since the beginning of the journey…

* * *

"Like there lives something in my belly…" murmured Luffy, still cleaning his nose while Chopper checked his temperature.

"Really? All this time?" asked Chopper. Luffy nodded and Chopper frowned confused. The little doctor looked at him and he checked his temperature. "Well, you are not sick." Said Chopper. Luffy smiled and nodded. That was good news.

Luffy stood up and stretched. He noticed his nose bleed was a bit better. He walked outside and he looked around. It was sooo boring! Nothing to see and nothing to do… He heard something from behind him and Luffy sighed.

"Can someone die of complete boredom?" asked Luffy.

He heard a giggle from behind. "It isn't possible, but it wouldn't surprise me if it happened to you." Luffy turned with pursed lips when he noticed his navigator was mocking him. Nami smiled as she walked closer to him. She rubbed a napkin under his nose, making the bloodstain less. "That's better." She smiled. Luffy returned the smile which changed into a grin right after.

* * *

Lucy grinned mischievous when she saw Natsu floating. She splashed water over him and Natsu shook by the sudden water. He turned to Lucy and Lucy made a little 'Hohoho' sounds. Natsu now grinned and he attacked her with water. They both splashed each other and laughed. They totally forgot all the others and they only took time for each other.

Both stopped after some time but still laughed. Lucy wanted to splash again, but Natsu grabbed her wrist fast. Lucy stopped with laughing and Natsu's laughter also died. They looked at each other…

Natsu and Lucy leaned closely to each other, almost touching each others lips.

* * *

"Thanks." Grinned Luffy. Nami smiled and nodded. She wanted to pull her hand back, but Luffy grabbed her wrist out of nowhere. "What the heck?" he asked confused, looking at his hand. Nami and Luffy now looked at each other, pink invading Nami's cheeks. They leaned closely to each other.

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened in an instant when he saw, or rather, didn't see his hand anymore. Lucy gasped and looked at his, now disappearing, arm. The water under him began to shine. Lucy saw his feet disappear now. What the hell happened!

"What's happening!" asked Lucy concerned. Natsu only looked and he stressed out a bit. That was something he wanted to ask. Natsu now totally disappeared and Lucy was left alone. She looked around in concern. Where the hell did he go?

* * *

Nami gasped when she saw light from somewhere. She looked down and she saw light from Luffy's feet. Luffy looked also down and he frowned confused. "Mystery light?" he asked

"Luffy! You are disappearing!" said Nami worried. Now Luffy's hand also disappeared slowly. Luffy frowned uneasy when his legs now slowly disappeared. Nami grabbed his other hand, but with no effort. That hand also was disappearing. Now Luffy's head slowly disappeared and Nami got even more worried, thinking of something to do, but it was too late. He already was gone.

* * *

Natsu fell down. He got blinded by white light. He didn't even seem to mind the idea he could crash down onto the ground. He was happy he wore his normal clothes again and his hair wasn't wet, like he never swum. He blinked slowly when he saw something appearing before him. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw who it was. What was Luffy doing here?

"Hey Natsu!" said Luffy with a huge grin, not even minding he was falling down either. Natsu grinned back and waved

"Yo." He said. "I'm glad I'm not alone…" he said. Luffy grinned and nodded. He felt the same way. He hated it to be alone and lonely. Both fell down and they were curious where they went this time…

"I'm curious if Lucy is alright…" murmured Natsu with a frown.

Luffy nodded "I wonder if Nami is alright…" he also said "But she will survive and my nakama will save her otherwise!"

Natsu smiled "Nakama really is important for you, aren't they?"

"Nakama is my treasure!" he laughed gleeful. He loved them and he couldn't life without them.

Natsu smiled and sighed. "For me too! I hope Happy isn't getting depressed as soon as he finds out I'm gone again…" Luffy snickered and Natsu already cried depressed.

* * *

"Natsu/Luffy is gone!" yelled Nami and Lucy in unison, entering the rock quarry. Everyone looked with surprise and shock. Everyone's face turned dead panned when they noticed Lucy in her undergarments.

"Welcome in the club!" said Gray proud.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Lucy with a devil glare "I'm not proud of it!"

"Mellorine~!" yelled Sanji in ecstasy.

"What do you mean 'Luffy is gone'!" yelled Zoro, grabbing his swords.

Nami frowned and thought. "He first talked with me, and he disappeared right after!"

"Same with me!" said Lucy, putting her shirt on.

"We have to find them!" said Erza. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Weeeeeeeh! NATSU!" said Happy "Why did he leave again!"

"We will find them! Don't worry!" said Chopper.

Everyone frowned worried. Where the hell were they and would they find them really…?

* * *

**How does edolas Luffy sound like?**


	8. Love

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Luffy and Natsu finally landed safe after their trip. Luffy looked around with a frown. Natsu blinked and rubbed his head. He recognized this place for some kind of reason… Natsu and Luffy stood up and they walked around. Natsu now was sure… He knew this place!

"These mushrooms…" Natsu said. Luffy frowned confused "But… It… How?"

Natsu walked further and Luffy walked behind him. Natsu seemed to know this place… Natsu's and Luffy's eyes widened when they saw something

"The hell is this?"

"Merry and Sunny?" asked Luffy.

Both looked at an exact same replica of Merry and Sunny, standing next to each other and standing on the ground. Luffy frowned and he walked downsides. Natsu went after him and he also went downsides. Luffy walked towards the two 'ships' and he blinked a few times. It was an eternity since he saw Merry for the last time.

"LUFFY!" Both Luffy and Natsu stopped in their tracks when they heard someone scream. Luffy got hugged from behind and Natsu's chin fell on the ground "I lost you!" SHE said.

Luffy blinked a few times with a dumbfounded expression. Luffy turned slightly and he blinked again "Nami?"

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile. Luffy now also gaped. She looked different… Her hair was still long but it wasn't wavy. She had a small tattoo on her arm which only presented a mikan. Her clothes were less revealing than they always used to be.

"Nami?" Luffy asked again. Natsu facepalmed as he realised where he was and what was happening…

"Don't look at me like that! You're making me shy!" said Nami with a huge blush on her head as a shy school girl, slapping Luffy's back.

"Oi." Luffy, Natsu and Nami turned to look at the one speaking. Luffy's chin fell on the ground, Nami turned confused and Natsu looked away with a sweat bead dripping from his head "Stay away from my girlfriend…"

"Eh?" said Nami and Luffy in unison. Nami looked at Luffy and she frowned. She looked back at her boyfriend. Nami gasped and turned totally red in embarrassment and shyness. Luffy blinked as he looked at him. He looked exactly as him self… He doesn't have a scar under his eye though and his hair is slightly longer. He wore black and purple leather clothes. Robin would love the clothes… And he still wore the same strawhat.

"And how the hell did you steal my look?" asked 'Luffy' as he jumped down from a rock and walked closer towards the other three. "You even stole my hat…"

"That's… Euhm…" Luffy really didn't know what to say.

'Luffy' turned depressed "I'm hungry… Where is Sanji…?"

"Sanji is lost and Zoro is looking for him, remember?" asked Nami. Luffy's eyes widened. What the hell…

"Who are you?" asked Natsu, changing the subject.

'Luffy' looked at him and blinked "Mugiwara D. Luffy." He said. Natsu and Luffy looked at each other.

"I am Dorobō Nami." She smiled.

Luffy grinned as he looked at them. "Monkey D. Luffy." He said. "That's my name."

"And I am Natsu Dragneel."

"Are you two good friends?" asked Nami with a smile. Luffy and Natsu looked at each other and grinned. They looked back at Nami and nodded.

"SANJI!" yelled 'Luffy'. "So hungry…"

"Where are we?" asked Luffy. Natsu already knew… But he also knew this wasn't the Edolas place he used to know.

"This is Edolas Grand Line, bud!" said Edolas Luffy with a grin. "And where the fuck did you two come from?"

"Magnolia." Said Natsu

"New World." Grinned Luffy.

"You are such a moron… Getting lost every time." The four looked at the one who talked this time.  
Luffy smiled open mouthed when he saw Zoro and Sanji… Well… they looked different…

He wore earrings on both ear and he didn't look mean like the Zoro he knew. He actually looked really nice. He had no scar on his eye. He also wore only a t-shirt and easy pants, but he carried his three swords with him.

Sanji's eyes were a bit visible, but his hair still was over his eye a bit. His eyebrow weren't curly but he did smoke. He still wore a tux and he still scowled with 'Marimo'.

Sanji and Zoro both looked at Luffy and they frowned. "What the deuce?" asked Sanji "Who are you?"

"I am Natsu Dragneel."

"I am Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Oh… Euhm… Roragari Zoro..." said Edolas Zoro looking away in… embarrassment?

"My name is KuroAshi Sanji! Nice to meet cha!" grinned Edolas Sanji, throwing his cigarette away "I bet you two are hungry?"

"I am!" yelled Edolas Luffy "I want meat! Meat!"

"You always are." Grinned Edolas Sanji, patting Edo Luffy's head. Luffy looked with wide eyes. This sure was weird…

* * *

The scene changed and they were in the kitchen. Luffy and Edolas Luffy fought over some meat. Edolas Nami looked between Earth Luffy and Edolas Luffy.

"Could you tell more about you?" she asked. Luffy and Edolas Luffy looked at her with confusion. Edolas Luffy narrowed his eyes as he looked at Earth Luffy

"Remember, dude… She's my girlfriend." Luffy frowned confused but he nodded. What the hell was a 'girlfriend'?

"Euhm… I have 8 nakama…" he murmured. Natsu also listened with some interest. "One is named Zoro." Edolas Zoro scratched his cheek what turned pinkish when he heard his own name. "Roronoa Zoro. He is the swordsman of my crew and very strong! Also… Usopp."

Edolas Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Nami looked up.

"He is the sniper and he is a huuuuge liar! Sanji too. He is the cook and an amazing fighter! Chopper is the doctor and he can't take compliments! He is so funny! And Robin! She is amazing and she is a good fighter! Franky is awesome and huge! He made our boat, Thousand Sunny. And Brook! He is the musician and we always have a lot of fun with him!"

The Edolas listened and Natsu smiled listening when he got more ethousiastic.

"And the navigator! … Nami…" he said. He looked at the table with a frown. "I miss her…" They now all looked with surprise. Besides the fact Edolas Nami couldn't read a chart to save her life, Luffy just said something cute.

"Dude, I already said she is MY girlfriend… As in… MINE." Edolas Luffy said offended. "And it seems illogic you have the same nakama as me and I guess you have stalked us, knowing our names."

Natsu smirked and he rubbed his head "How to tell this… We are from a different place, known as… Earth. We got… Teleported here. We don't even belong here and this is just a different dimension. I have been here once, but I was at Louen and Sycca." Natsu explained.

"That's on the other side of this world…" exclaimed Edolas Zoro. Everyone looked at him.

"I believe ya." Said Edolas Sanji with a smirk. Luffy grinned. "I'm goin' to clean the dishes." He said, lightening a cigarette.

"I'm going to train." Murmured Zoro almost inaudible.

Nami smiled and also stood up. "I'm going to look for Robin." She almost walked away.

"Oi! What about my kiss!" asked Edo Luffy. Edo Nami turned and blushed heavily. Edo Luffy pouted "Ok, ok… Too shy."

"K…Kiss?" asked Natsu

"Too shy?" asked Luffy in disbelieve.

"Yep. Kiss. Something a girlfriend and boyfriend do. And yes, too shy. Are Earth people really this stupid?"

"You are supossed to be stupid! You are Luffy!" exclaimed Natsu with fire coming out of his mouth.

"My Nami never is shy… She once showed herself naked! For money of course…" said Luffy "But now… I kinda don't like the idea of showing herself naked…"

Natsu and Edo Luffy looked at Luffy with a surprised expression.

Edo Luffy first looked at Natsu and back at Luffy, "Do you love her?"

Luffy was taken aback by the question. "Uh...what do you mean?" Natsu now sat up straight. He also wanted to hear this!

"Do you love your Nami?" Edolas Luffy persisted.

"Well I...I'm still not very sure what love really even is...but I...when I see her, I get this funny feeling in the pit of my belly, it's a happy feeling. And when she smiles, I feel like I could take on the entire world! Her smile...is brighter than the sun to me and I would do anything to protect that smile."

"But when Nami is sad I feel like I could just die. I feel sad when she's sad and I don't really understand why. I just want to see Nami happy, always. When she's sad it's like a cold, rainy day. I wish her smile would just come back and make the clouds go away with its shine. And then there's how she smells...Like sun kissed oranges, covered in dew drops. She smells...delicious. Kinda like meat but better."

"When I don't see her around...I miss her. I want to be with her. Sometimes I think what it would be like if Nami decided to leave...and water starts coming out of my eyes. I feel lost. Nami...she's like my guiding star. I don't know what I would do without her at my side. I would do anything to keep her with me, to keep her happy. I would die for her if I had to. Is that love?"

"Dude! That is almost marriage!" said Edo Luffy with a huge laugh and slapping Luffy's back.

Natsu smirked and nodded. Definitely love!

"And you?" asked Edo Luffy to Natsu.

Natsu snorted. "Excuse me?"

"Do you love someone?"

"That Lucy girl!" said Luffy. "Ugh, my tummy feels funny since I'm talking about Nami…"

"L…Lucy?" asked Natsu, blushing slightly. "W…Well… Euhm…" He scratched his head thinking about some stuff. "She's a nakama…"

"So?" asked both Luffy's in unison.

Natsu slightly pouted. "I… I don't know… Let me think!" he said, standing up and walked away. The two Luffy's grinned. The two decided to talk further about their crew. And Natsu… Natsu thought about Lucy.

He sat on a rock and he thought. He didn't know what love was… at all…

"May I help you?" Natsu frowned and he turned slightly, looking at a woman with long black hair, pinkish cheeks and blue eyes. She wore white and light blue clothes.

"Euhm… Yeah sure… You… 'May'." The woman smiled and she sat down next to Natsu, grabbing her book and reading it. Natsu smiled. She really was the opposite of Robin. "Nami is looking for you."

Edo Robin looked at Natsu and thought "I hope she will not die a painful dead if she get lost and fall in a deep hole with spikes on the bottom…" she said. "She gets lost quite easily… She is not like Zoro, you know…" Natsu shivered and Robin read further again.

"Hey… What is love exactly?" asked Natsu. Robin smiled and turned the new page. Was she even listening?

"Love… Is a beautiful thing… It can't be explained. You have to feel it yourself. Once you are in love, your body only will listen to that emotion most of the time. You might feel funny in your belly and you might get heat strokes when you see her. Love can be of different varieties. Romantic love is a deep, intense and unending. It's shared on a very intimate and interpersonal and sexual relationship. Be together, share your joy and sorrow, understand each other, provide space to each other, but always be there for each others need. And surely love will blossom to strengthen your relationship with your matter of affection."

She looked at Natsu and smiled. Did he listen?

"You are amazing." Natsu said

She smiled and read further "Thank you." She said. Both sat there in silence. "Did it answer your question though?"

"Definitly."

"So?"

"I love her a fucking much."


	9. Confessions

**It begins kind of funny…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Fairy tail.**

* * *

"I'm curious when we go back to our friends…", murmured Natsu as he laid in a bed. Luffy nodded. He lay in the bed next to him. They have been in Edolas Grand Line for a few hours now. They wanted to go back…

"I want to see them again… I hate it when we're split up…", he murmured. "And I have a nagging feeling in my stomach…",

"Me too…", said Natsu.

"Someon' miss their girlfriends~.", they heard from Edo Sanji

"Shut up…", murmured Natsu with reddish cheeks. Luffy yawned and lied on his side. He didn't think too much of it.

"Natsu and… What's her name?", asked Edo Chopper with his red little shiny nose in the darkness

"Lucy.", reminded Edo Robin him

"Right! Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.",

"Oi!", yelled Natsu

"Shishishi.",

"Ok! Who was that! Monkey D. Luffy or Mugiwara D. Luffy!", yelled Natsu highly irritated.

"It couldn't be our Luffy.", said Edo Brook.

"Why not?", asked Earth Luffy offended

"You don't want to know…", murmured Edo Franky "Perverted wild beast.",

"Oh Hiro, no…", murmured Natsu with a facepalm.

"What? I don't get it…", murmured Luffy

"Oh! Reminds me!", said Natsu, smacking Luffy "You laughed!",

"It was funny!", explained Luffy. "I don't see a thing here…",

"Me neither…", said Natsu. "And let's keep it that way.",

"Good idea!", said Edo Usopp "And now I want to sleep! I'm fucking tired!",

"Cranky Usopp 's cranky~", chuckled Edo Sanji

"Shut. Up. Or I kick your ass so hard you have to shit via your dick.",

"That sounds kinky!", laughed Edo Robin "Sanji, say something. Please!",

"Are you shittin' me, Robin-swan?",

"Ok, you are going to fucking get it tomorrow.", said Edo Usopp.

"Why me!", yelled Edo Sanji confused. Edo Robin laughed loudly and Luffy blinked. They looked like his crew, but they weren't them at all.

* * *

"Good morning!", yelled Edo Luffy cheery. Edo Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper looked with cranky expression. Edo Luffy blinked confused when he saw their faces. "What's up?",

"Dude… Just… Dude…", murmured Edo Brook.

"That! Makes the explanation a whole lot better!", said Edo Luffy happy. "No seriously, what's wrong?",

"They couldn't sleep…", said Natsu eating his breakfast.

"Your fault.", finished Luffy, chewing. Edo Luffy looked at Luffy in confusion. Edo Nami entered the kitchen and everyone looked at her.

"You mated with her yesterday.", said Edo Chopper with a straight expression. Some choked in their food and some looked away, only two persons laughing. Edo Nami blushed deeply.

"Hahahaha!", laughed Edo Robin. "That's genius!",

"Jeez…", murmured Edo Zoro with a slight blush.

"Ah! That!", said Edo Luffy casually

"This 's so shittin' hilarious!", laughed Edo Sanji

"Perverted and not super.", murmured Edo Franky

"Now I get it!", said Luffy.

Natsu facepalmed again. "Already…", murmured Natsu. Edo Sanji laughed louder.

"Just think like this, bub! You will sleep better tonight!", grinned Edo Luffy.

"FUCK FUCKING YOU!", yelled Edo Franky, Brook, Usopp and Chopper in unison. Edo Nami blushed and looked away. This was way to embarrassing for her. She looked at everyone as they fought with Edo Luffy and said Luffy only laughed, avoiding all their punches.

The other Luffy, Earthland Luffy, put his head on the table with a growl. Everyone looked at him. "I wanna go back to my creeeeew.", he whined.

Edo Luffy looked with a pout and he flicked Luffy's head. "Well, I'm sorry my crew isn't like yours.", said Edo Luffy.

Luffy looked at him and shook his head "That's not it. You guys are funny! But… I just hate it to be separated from them.", he said. "I'm alone without them…", he murmured.

"Really?", asked Edo Luffy confused "That's weird, I thought-"

"Yo, Luffy! Is there still some food?", Everyone turned to the two people standing in the doorway. Luffy's eyes widened immensely huge. "Huh? Am I drunk or do I see two Luffy's?"

"Drunk? In the morning?", laughed the other "Could be since we are talking about you.",

"Oi.", said Natsu, looking at Earthland Luffy. Luffy was crying as he looked at the two people, he thought he would never see again.

"Oi, Luffy-lookalike? Are you alright?" asked the black haired, named Ace. Though, this one didn't have freckles and he didn't have his standard trademark hat.

"Ace…?", whispered Luffy. Luffy looked at the other guy. He had blond curly hair and a confused frown. His clothes were different than the last time he saw him, or more like remembered him. He didn't have his hat either. "S… Sabo?",

Sabo and Ace blinked confused. "Franky, did you make a clone machine or something like that?", Sabo asked. "Although, I don't know who that pink haired one is.

"Sabo?", asked Luffy again. Sabo looked confused but nodded "It's you…?",

"Yeah…? I'm Sabo and this is Ace.", he said. Edo Luffy looked in utter confusion at Luffy.

Luffy walked closer to Sabo and he opened his mouth to talk, but he got interrupted. "Luffy! Your foot!", Luffy frowned after hearing Natsu and he looked at his foot. His eyes widened with a gasp when his foot slowly disappeared. "No! No! Not now!", said Luffy shocked.

"Oi? Are you alright?", asked Edo Chopper worried

"What 's happenin'?", asked Edo Sanji confused. Luffy's leg now disappeared.

"Sabo! Ace!", Luffy tried to reach for them but his hands now disappeared. Natsu looked with a painful face at Luffy. He didn't know who Ace and Sabo were, but they did mean a lot to him. This reminded him of Lisanne…

"Yo, dude! What's going on!", asked Edo Luffy confused.

"We're going back to our place.", said Natsu, still looking at Luffy "I don't know what's wrong with Luffy though…", Natsu did hear the name Ace before, from the first time they met…

"And why are you looking sad? Do you know Ace and Sabo?", asked Edo Nami confused.

"No… I am sad because he is sad…", murmured Natsu, looking at Luffy. Edo Nami and Edo Luffy now looked at him.

"No, not now! Let me stay longer!", said Luffy as he saw his arm disappear. Luffy looked at Sabo and tears collided from his cheeks. "Sabo! You are my brother!", he said. Edo Sabo looked confused. "You died when I was 7! And Ace! You died two years ago!", everyone gasped, Natsu included.

Edo Luffy turned pale after hearing that. That was terrible… He couldn't even imagine it. He didn't even dare to imagine it.

"H…How?", asked Sabo equally pale as Edo Ace and Edo Luffy

"A canon ball!", said Luffy "And Ace in my arms! Don't leave me!", he said. Edo Ace and Sabo tried to reach for him but it didn't work. Natsu closed his eyes as his torso slowly disappeared. Luffy joined him as his torso also disappeared. "Please…", he whispered.

"We're sorry…", said Sabo sad

"B…But! Don't forget us!", Ace said with a smile "Otherwise… We will disappear for real…", he said. Luffy's eyes widened and he now totally disappeared together with Natsu.

Edo Luffy trembled. "He has no one…", he whispered "Only his crew...",

_"I just hate it to be separated from them. I'm alone without them…",_

Natsu and Luffy fell down again in a white space. Luffy just stared and Natsu looked at him with a painful expression. "Luf, listen… We are going back to your crew. You aren't alone anymore.", he said. Luffy still stared "You are going back to Nami. And everyone else. They will support you.", he said. Luffy's gaze now lowered. He saw them again… Sabo and Ace. Even though they weren't his brother, they still were there. The surrounding changed into woods, grass and a beautiful blue sky.

Luffy sat on the ground and Natsu stood up, rubbing his painful butt. Luffy was lucky for not feeling any pain…

"Guys! Did you see that.", Natsu gasped when he heard Happy's voice

"Luce! Happy! Erza! Mirajane! Asshole! I'm here!", he yelled

"You are the asshole!", they heard from the woods.

"Natsu! Is Luffy there with you?", Natsu heard again, but this time from Sanji somewhere in the woods.

Natsu looked at Luffy with a painful face and Luffy looked at the ground "Yeah?", he said unsure.

Some twigs got pushed away and showed a worried Lucy. Natsu smiled as soon as he saw her. His smile disappeared though when he saw Zoro. Zoro looked at Luffy and his eyes widened. "Oi.", Natsu looked at Zoro as his first mate walked to his captain. Zoro went on his knees and looked at Luffy. "What happened?", asked Zoro now looking at Natsu who now looked with a pained expression and Natsu's team looked with worried expression.

Luffy looked at Zoro. "You won't leave, right?", murmured Luffy softly.

Zoro blinked a few times in confusion "Euhm… No?", he asked confused.

"Right?", Luffy asked again.

Zoro smiled and ruffled his hair "I won't, pirate king.", Luffy smiled softly and nodded "Only if you won't leave me either!", he said. Luffy laughed and nodded. Natsu smiled as he looked at them. Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Usopp and Robin soon saw Luffy too. He still looked a bit pale and sad.

"Oi! Luffy!", asked Usopp

"What happened, Luffy-san!", asked Brook.

"Luffy, what's wrong?", asked Robin

"Luffy!", said Nami shocked as soon as she saw him.

"Oi! You make us worried!", exclaimed Sanji

"This is not super, Mugiwara", said Franky worried.

"Do we need a doctor?", Chopper asked shocked. Zoro looked at the other and beckoned them with is finger to come closer. They nodded and they also went on their knees, looking at their sad captain. Some hugged him, Chopper, Nami and Usopp and the others comforted him.

Zoro stood up and walked to Natsu. "And you will tell what happened.", he said.

"I… I think it's better if we sit down, so I can explain.",

"Is he sleeping?", asked Sanji confused. Natsu and Zoro looked at Luffy and Luffy was sleeping with his head on Nami's shoulder, while crying.

"He's crying…" murmured Nami, brushing his hair. Everyone looked at him with a painful expression.

"O… Ok, sit down… I will explain everything… We didn't sleep much yesterday, so don't blame him…", everyone nodded and sat down. "First… Euhm… Is Ace and Sabo Luffy's brother?", The Mugiwara crew minus Luffy frowned confused.

"Ace is… was… Luffy's brother… I don't know who Sabo is though… And you guys?", asked Usopp.

"No idea…", said everyone, minus Robin. Robin only looked at the ground while thinking.

"Ok… Well… Ace and Sabo died…", everyone nodded sadly. "Ok, we kinda got transported to a twilight world, named Edolas Grand Line.",

"Edolas!", asked team Natsu shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, same shit.", he explained.

"What?", asked the Mugiwara crew confused.

"It's like… This world with the same people. So there were two Luffy's, and everyone of the Mugiwara crew was there. Everyone who dies in that world, doesn't die in this world and vice versa.", Natsu explained.

Nami's eyes widened "Oh god… He saw Ace…",

"And Sabo…", whispered Robin. Robin looked at the sleeping Luffy.

Natsu looked at the ground with a frown. "The scene was… awful…", he said. "First… The whole crew was almost the opposite of you all and that was funny… But it ended awful. He couldn't even talk with them because we got teleported…",

"It was on purpose…", said Sanji "Shit…",

"What?", asked Zoro confused.

Sanji looked at Zoro with half lidded eyes "The right side of your brain is really dead, isn't it.",

"Say what, Mr Nosebleed!",

"Sanji-san is right…", murmured Robin. Everyone now looked at Robin "The one who is doing this with us, did this on purpose… He teleported Luffy right after he saw Sabo and Ace. He couldn't even talk with them. He did this to hurt Luffy.",

Nami still brushed Luffy's hair. "I don't know who did this…", she murmured

"We will kill him.", said the crew simultaneously. Natsu's team looked at them with a smile. Luffy was lucky.

"Let's bring him to the camp. We will carry him.", said Zoro, talking about Luffy and pointing to Sanji. Sanji took one drag and he let his cigarette drop on the ground. He walked to Luffy and tilted him together with Zoro. They walked towards the 'camp' and everyone walked behind them. Natsu looked around. It was a plain field with a bonfire in the middle and two huge 'tents' made of wood, twigs and leafs. They weren't bored when Natsu and Luffy were gone…

Zoro and Sanji carried Luffy to the bonfire and they laid him down onto the grass. Luffy snored a bit and he rolled on his side. Natsu smiled and yawned.

"Why couldn't you two sleep?", asked Gray with half lidded eyes.

Natsu gasped and he slowly turned to Gray with a forced smile. "Euhm… Well…",

"Why are you acting retarted?", asked Erza "Just say it. It couldn't be that terrible.",

"Euhm…", Natsu glanced from Nami to Chopper. "How did Chopper say this… The Edolas Luffy and Edolas Nami were… Mating.",

"WHAT!", yelled the Mugiwara crew red. They all looked at Nami. "It… Fits…", said Robin softly.

"ROBIN-SWAN! THAT'S NOT TRUE!", Nami almost passed out after hearing that. A Nami and Luffy from a different dimension were boyfriend and girlfriend? That sounds weird… Nami looked at the sleeping Luffy and she blushed. Mating? She had to be honest… It was not like she never thought about it. Nami shook her head, shaking the thought out of her head.

"I'm going to sleep.", she said, turning and walking away towards her tent. Everyone looked at her as she walked away.

"She is in denial~", Mirajane sung. Robin giggled and nodded. She truly was. Natsu rolled his eyes. Luffy wasn't in denial… On the contrary… He already kind of confessed. The pink haired looked at Luffy as Luffy mumbled something in his sleep. Natsu frowned and sighed. He hoped he would get better…

* * *

Everyone was sleeping and lay in their tents. Nami grunted when she heard something outside. She went out of the 'tent' and she looked around, wanting to know where the sounds came from. It sounded like trees were falling down after a blow. Nami looked around and shivered. It was quite cold. Nami frowned when she saw a tree fall. So it was true! Nami ran through the woods and she softly gasped with wide eyes when she saw Luffy standing on a grass field surrounded with cut trees. She looked at his naked back.

"Luffy?", whispered Nami. Luffy's arm stretched in a rapid speed against a tree, making it fall. "Luffy.", Nami now said in a more audible tone. Luffy again hit a tree in fullest speed. Nami frowned and she walked to him. Luffy gasped when he felt someone hugging him from behind "You are not alone, goddamned.", Luffy sighed when he heard her soothing voice.

"I know how you feel and I also know it's hard to speak about your past… But important people around us dying, can't be changed… We still have to go on with our lifes, and be honest…", Luffy now slightly turned his head. "You need us to go on…", Luffy now fully turned to look at Nami. Nami brushed his little tears away.

"I know…", he said with a slight smile. His smile slowly disappeared "It was just… I heard them again… They were almost the same… I still miss them so much…",

"It's ok if you want to cry or want to talk about them… We will listen…", she said with a little smile.

Luffy grinned slowly "Who is we?", he asked "A mystery someone?",

"Ok, I will listen. But that sounds cheesy…", she said with half lidded eyes.

Luffy laughed softly. "You have cheese?", he asked. Nami smiled, hearing his laughter again. She missed that.

"So euhm…", Nami blushed a little "Luffy and Nami there… They euhm…?",

"Yeah… They were a couple…", Luffy said. "The Nami there was really shy! She didn't even want to kiss him, but you aren't ashamed to show yourself naked with the crew.", he said. Nami laughed and blushed a bit. He was right… Nami looked at him with a smile.

"This Nami isn't too shy to kiss…", she said. Luffy frowned confused and tilted his head. "Good stay like that with your head.", just the right position… Nami leaned closer and kissed his lips. Luffy looked with wide eyes and Nami now parted.

"And now, go to your bed. I bet you are tired since the other Luffy and Nami were… busy…", she said, pushing Luffy through the woods.

Luffy turned his head slowly to look at her over his shoulder. "Do you want to do the same?", he asked bluntly with big owlish eyes.

Nami's head turned red when he asked that. "N…No time for jokes! Go to bed!",

"Who said I was joking? That mystery someone again?", Nami turned even redder now.

"L…Luffy…", murmured Nami.

Luffy now turned and grabbed her hands. "That Luffy there… Made me… Euhm… Realise something…", he murmured. "I don't know what it's been called though…", Nami smiled as she looked at her hands in Luffy's big and strong hands. "It's a feeling, and I know I need you to have that feeling…",

Nami smiled. So simple and extremely cute. "Oh, Luffy…", she said.

"I know! Love!", Nami blushed softly with a little smile. "I love you.",

"I love you too…", she whispered. "Already before this adventure… When you saved me from Arlong…", she said. Luffy grinned happy. He had some happiness after such a long day. "And seriously, go to bed now. You seem tired.", Luffy nodded.

"What about my kiss?", asked Luffy, subconsciously repeating Edolas Luffy's words. Nami smiled. She stopped at the little bonfire.

"Ok.", she whispered. She went closer to Luffy and kissed him again on his lips. Luffy smiled against her lips. They parted and Luffy went to the boys tent and Nami to the girls. Nami smiled and blushed as she lay down. She couldn't believe this happened. As soon as she closed her eyes, two other people started talking in the woods.

"You know I am very cranky because you woke me up in the middle of the night…", Lucy said, obviously very cranky. "It doesn't matter of you do it at home, or here, but I hate it.", Natsu laughed nervously and he turned around, looking at her.

"Yeah, euhm…", he murmured.

"What.",

"Euhm…", he murmured again. He turned red when he saw Lucy's big beautiful eyes. ".",

Her eyes turned bigger in confusion. "What? Seriously, take a deep breath and say it again. I'm going to bed otherwise!", Natsu gulped and frowned. Ok, he had no balls. Lucy frowned mad and crossed her arms under her breasts. She let a yawn slip and she turned saying "Goodnight."

Natsu took a deep breath just like Lucy said. "There was there a Robin and she asked and told me some things and I realised something because of her and she made me think about us, more about me actually but she helped be big time and I just wanted to ask if you had the same feelings."

Lucy stopped with walking and she turned around, blushing. "Same… Feelings?", she murmured. Natsu nodded "W… What kind of feelings?",

"Euhm… Remember at the desert…? When we were in the water? The oasis?", Lucy nodded softly. "Euhm… Did you feel… Funny too back then?", he asked. 'Oh, Hiro… I almost sound like Luf…', thought Natsu, facepalming himself.

"Funny?", she asked again, tilting her head. Natsu growled in irritation. Why not make it even harder and ask awkward questions?

"Yeah funny! Feeling weird tickling feelings in you belly. Your heart beats faster! You get warmer and maybe, you feel yourself blush!", he blurted.

Lucy looked aback. "Euhm…", she murmured red. Natsu really, really hoped she would say yes. "Where did this come from?", she asked confused. Awkward question TWO!

Natsu's eye twitched. "As I said… I think I always felt like this about you… I didn't know it was love though… I think that also explains why I always am in your house… I just want to see you… I really missed you…",

"You missed me?", she asked. Why the hell does she keep asking questions!

"Yes…", he said. It already was awkward enough to confess, but this made it 10 times harder.

"Really?",

'WAAAAAAAAH!', Natsu yelled mentally in his head, though his head looked really calm. "Really.", he said, walking closer and grabbing her hand

"Since when?",

Natsu's eye twitched. He had it. "Just shut up and kiss me!", he demanded. Lucy gasped softly when Natsu kissed Lucy on her lips. He parted fast and walked further, kind of cranky with all her question.

"W… Wait!", she said. Natsu turned with a scowl. "I love you!", Natsu blinked with wide eyes. That was no question that was a statement. One beautiful statement.

Natsu smiled and walked back to her. He grabbed her hand again and smiled. "Don't cheat on me with Gray and Loki.",

"Your jealous, aren't you.", she smirked. The two of them walked to the camp.

"Shut up…",

"You still haven't told me you loved me~", she smirked still.

Natsu blushed and looked away. "That's not manly.",

"Natsu…", she said, pinching his hand. Natsu sighed.

"Love you…", he mumbled.

Lucy leaned closer. "Pardon me~", Natsu looked at her with narrowed eyes. He whispered "I love you.", in her ear and he went back to his tent. Lucy smiled as she looked at him. She now looked at the starry sky and let her breath flow. Something interesting developed from this adventure…

_.oOo._  
_Let the game begin…_  
_.oOo._


	10. Pay

"Yah!",

**CLASH**

"I think it would be better if you attacked wider.",

"That's better for you, woman!", yelled Zoro cranky "And I don't want any tips from you!", he added. Erza huffed with a grin and her arms crossed under her breasts. Zoro and Erza were sparring right now, or more like practicing. Luffy's navigator – and lover – and his cook looked at them while they were fighting. Sanji smirked when Erza almost cut Zoro but he cried out every time Zoro almost cut Erza.

Nami sighed deeply with a smile. She looked around at the others. Robin was braiding Mirajane's hair, Natsu was fighting against Luffy, Brook and Gray were talking about how Brook turned into a skeleton and Chopper, Franky, Usopp and Happy were joking around. Now the last girl Nami took notice of was Lucy. She was sitting on the grass with Natsu's scarf. His scarf was almost like Luffy's hat. Nami now glanced at Luffy, but her eyes automatically went to Natsu when he punched Luffy. Natsu had a scar in his neck? Luffy had a scar as well… On his chest though…

Nami frowned and walked towards Lucy, looking at the scarf. She sat down and looked at Luffy with a frown. She wanted Luffy's hat… She was jealous… But she guessed Natsu was a bit more boyfriend like than Luffy… But Luffy probably didn't know much about those things… She was already quite surprised he knew what a kiss was!

Nami smiled when her boyfriend grinned, punching Natsu in his face. She loved his grin…

"Break time! Dinner's ready!", yelled Sanji. Everyone stood up or stopped, except for Erza and Zoro who still were sparring. Luffy and Natsu ran to the food and the others walked behind them. Both crew leaders already sat down, drooling as they did. Nami sat down and sighed. Typical…

"Say! Do you have some burning food?", asked Natsu curious.

"Are you shitting me?", asked Sanji confused.

"Ah, no… It's the way he eats. The idiot only eats fire.", explained Gray. Natsu nodded, this time not minding he called him an idiot.

Luffy snorted and everyone looked at said person "I bet you ran behind Ace if you ever met him.", Luffy laughed. Some looked at him, not knowing to laugh or to look sad "He was very cool! He could fight with fire!", Luffy said. Erza and Zoro later also joined with the group.

"Yeah, he was very cool!", everyone now looked at the navigator "I never saw something like that.",

"Aa, he saved us just in time.", said Zoro with a smile. "Some family that is…",

Everyone listened about the stories in Alabasta. Natsu listened and just ate the dinner Sanji made. He didn't care now. Nami smiled as she looked at Luffy. He honestly looked happy… She frowned again though when Lucy and Natsu sat next to each other and Luffy sat far away from her… She really got irritated right now… Might as well talk to him soon…

It was turning night and everyone lay in their tents. The women with the women and men with the men. Nami frowned as she stared. She went out of the tents and the other females sighed.

"Finally she is going to say something about it…", whispered Erza.

"Yeah.", said Lucy with a smile.

"Luffy is just too innocent…", Robin smiled.

"You do know I'm not completely out of the tent, right?", asked Nami with half lidded eyes.

"We are aware of that.", smiled Mirajane. Nami clicked her tongue and she went outside, taking a deep breath. She frowned and looked at the opening of the tent, seeing Happy sleeping. Nami went on her knees and poked his head.

"Happy…", she whispered. Happy opened one eye. He looked at her and rubbed his eye. "Sorry for waking you… Could you wake Luffy for me?",

Happy shook his head and pointed into the woods. "He is bathing… I think he might be ready soon though.", Nami nodded with a smile and she ruffled Happy's head.

"Thanks… Sleep well.", Happy smiled and closed his eyes again. Nami stood up and sighed, looking into the direction Happy pointed too. The hot spring… Nami brushed her hair behind her ear. She looked up when she heard something. Luffy in between the tree's with a towel on his shoulders and he had his normal clothes on. Luffy blinked with his huge owlish eyes when he saw Nami.

"Ey, wha-", Nami grabbed his hand and brought him deep into the woods. He blinked with confusion when she grabbed his hand and actually pulled him with her. His arm would stretch if he didn't walk with her. "Nami, what's up?", asked Luffy confused. Nami turned and looked around. This was far enough.

"I love you.", she said. Luffy looked expressionless at her while she was blushing and pouring her heart out "Do you really love me like you said yesterday?",

"Yes.", said Luffy "Why?",

"Euhm…", Nami blushed more and she looked at the ground. "It's just… I kind of always wished you to be my boyfriend, but you don't really show it…",

"Show it?", asked Luffy confused

Nami nodded "How did the Luffy there in Edolas act?",

Luffy thought for a second but smiled soon "He was really protective over his Nami and he almost always wanted a kiss.",

"W…What if I want to do that last thing?", she asked.

"That kiss thing?", asked Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy… The kiss thing…",

"Ah… That…",

"You aren't really excited about it…", whispered Nami "If… If your feelings weren't true… Just tell me…",

"No! That's not it! It's just…", Luffy frowned painfully and he looked away "It's weird… Thinking you are my nakama… I always saw my nakama as my family…", he explained.

Nami looked at him with a frown. "Luffy…", she whispered. She had no idea what to say. Saying 'We aren't family', was the same as, 'we aren't nakama'… But she was his nakama… "Luffy… There's nothing wrong with it…", she said "We love each other and that's all what counts right?", she whispered. "It would be more wrong if you loved a dude, for example Zoro.", she said with half lidded eyes.

Luffy snorted. He looked at her again and smiled slowly. "You're right… I think I just have to get used to it…",

Nami smiled and went close to Luffy, kissing him softly. She parted and looked in his eyes. "Good.", she said.

"You are sweeter like this…", grinned Luffy "I like it.",

"Oh really?", grinned Nami. Luffy chuckled and nodded. Nami grinned devilish "You still have a dept to pay after you ate all the dinner today.", she said.

"WHAT? WHY?", asked Luffy shocked.

Nami smiled with an evil laugh. "Because I say so.", she exclaimed. Luffy looked at her with puppy dog eyes. How mean… Nami grinned and kissed him again on his lips. Luffy smiled against her lips but he gasped softly when he felt her tongue stroking his lips. He didn't open his mouth though.

"Open your mouth…", whispered Nami against his lips. Luffy frowned and Nami kissed him again. She stroked her tongue over his lips again and he opened his mouth slowly now. He moaned softly when her tongue rubbed his. "Use your tongue more…", she whispered again. Luffy did what he was told, and now his instincts kicked in. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply. It still was a bit clumsy, but it was his and her first time. They both moaned softly. Nami parted and kissed his neck.

"Nami, wait…", whispered Luffy.

Nami stopped and looked at him. "Sorry… I guess it was too fast…", said Nami with an apologizing smile. Luffy smiled and hugged her softly. Nami smiled and hugged back. "I love you.", she whispered again.

"I love you too.", he whispered back.

"That's so sweet!", whispered Mirajane.

"Indeed.", smiled Robin.

"I wish Natsu would do that to me once… But he's not a hugging person…", whispered Lucy.

"You guys know we can hear you, don't you?", asked Nami red and Luffy just blinked, looking at the ladies in the bushes.

"We are aware of that.", smiled Erza with a nod and a smile. Nami rolled her eyes and grabbed Luffy's hand, walking to the tents, the girls walking behind them.

"Good night.", smiled Nami, kissing Luffy on his forehead.

Luffy grinned sweetly. "Sleep well.", he said. He went into the tent and Nami went in the other. The girls went into the same tent Nami went in.

Luffy chuckled when he heard Nami say something "You guys are going to pay so much after this…",

* * *

Everyone woke up after night was over and the sun came up. They stretched and they were going to look for something to eat.

The men looked confused when they saw Luffy and Nami going into the woods looking for breakfast. "What did we miss?", asked Zoro confused.

"A good show, I must say.", smiled Erza. Zoro looked even more confused.

"Did cost us some money though…", sighed Mirajane "But it was worth it.",

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU GUYS!", they heard from the woods, namely Nami. They also heard a soft chuckle from Luffy.

"She's really keen nowadays…", said Robin with a soft smile. The girls nodded and the guys were now utterly confused.

"I don't get it…", said Natsu.

"Me neither…", Gray said. Happy smiled, knowing a little bit what they were talking about.

"Of course you don't get it…", said Lucy with a slight pout.

Natsu now looked with a dumbfounded expression. "What the hell have I done this time?",

The three other girls – Robin, Mirajane and Erza - smiled as they worked further on the fire. Everyone gasped as they saw the sky turning white slowly. "Oh Hiro! Here it comes!", said Gray psyched. Zoro grinned and prepared his sword.

"How the hell can you guys know this ends up in a fight?", asked Lucy as she watched the ground disappear.

"Fighting intuition…", said everyone except for Usopp, Chopper and Lucy herself. Lucy looked with half lidded eyes. Everything around them turned white. They looked around and smiled as they saw Luffy and Nami walking towards them hand in hand with a smile.

"Are we ready?", asked Luffy.

"Yosh.", said the crew with a grin.

Natsu smiled and turned to his team. "Ready?",

"Yes!", said the team, lifting their fists in the air. Everyone grinned but their grins disappeared when the room only turned dark. Franky smiled when he saw Sunny on the ground.

"Sunny!", he said, looking at it. No damages at all. "I missed you so much.", Franky said, crying manly tears.

Luffy smiled and looked around. "What's going to happen now?", asked Luffy confused.

_"The rules are simple…",_

Everyone looked up in confusion, hearing a voice they never heard before.

"Mystery voice?",

"Who the hell is that?", asked Natsu confused.

_"I will summon someone you who always have bugged you… You may choose, you fight that someone OR you will die.",_

"WHAT?", yelled Usopp "What the hell is that about!",

"Someone who has always bugged us?", asked Robin slightly confused. "Someone who has bugged the crew or who has always bugged one person himself?", she added.

_"Someone who bug yourself. Everyone gets one person.", _

"Come here and I will kick your face in… You are bugging me right now, shitty bugger…", murmured Sanji, taking a drag.

"What he said.", said Zoro preparing his sword.

_"That I can't do.",_

"Were you the one who had sent us to different places!", asked Nami mad.

They first heard a chuckle before someone answered _"Yes. And it had been very interesting… You all have told something about your past subconsciously… Thanks for that. That way, I know who I should pick as your rival.",_

"What?", asked Gray confused. "Something about our past?",

_"Some has, some hasn't. But I do know a few interesting things. Enjoy.",_

* * *

**Take a guess who has to fight who :P**


	11. Announcement

Hello.

My name is Yasaoneechan, Yasaonna's sister and I am here to announce something.

I first want to say, please, if you are Yasa's fan and friend, show it properly. So I mean with this, don't scowl, get mad or hate her for the things she had to undergo. This is pretty damn seriously.

She has been in a car accident on 21 October and she will get better in 2 – 3 weeks. She has to rest after that for one week, so you most probably won't see an update from her for a month. If you want to say something, you have the chance to send a message or something else, and I will read it to her or try and show it to her.

She will edit stories and write stories after her recover. She also won't come online on MSN or other social things. Please be patient.

I won't tell you what kind of damages she has, because I just don't want to. She hasn't told me if I should or shouldn't, but it's too painful for me to say. I can say she won't die from the damages.

I hope you will understand and I hope you won't think this is a sick joke.

Sincerely,

Laura - Yasaoneechan


End file.
